


Alex, Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

by RedGayBlueGay



Series: Alex, Do Not Throw Away Your Shot [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has anxiety, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Brotps are my LIFEBLOOD, Eliza And Alex Ultimate Brotp Of 2018 now bitches, F/M, FUCK I CANT SEEM TO FIT THOMAS THE TANK IN YET FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW, Fluff, George Washington’s 5-Star Parenting, Hamliza bromance is my favorite thing??, ITS GONNA GET LIT WHEN THOMAS ARRIVES, Im writing this at like 12 am so rip sleep, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Musical References cause yall know I'm a multi-musical kinda gal, Washingdad, because we need some goddamn ace pride up in here!, biromantic Alex, concept: Thomas being a dick in a playful way to Alex?? Whoa rare am I right, does John Laurens is gay, fight me, have fun?, i don’t know how to tag lmao, it gets gay, jamilton slight brotp is so rare I can hear it still moo, like?? It’s so under-appreciated from what I’ve seen, lol yall probably hate me now lmao, lots Of Brotps bc I love brotps?? Like??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: “We accept the love we think we deserve.”—Stephen ChboskyJust another foster care fic. Blease don’t judge





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m RedGayBlueGay, also known as Lapis or Alamau, and welcome to  
> jackass—
> 
> //cough// So, this is my first fic on AO3 format, and I’m pretty excited! I’ll try to update every Wednesday/Thursday, but don’t hate me if I’m late. 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Implied/referenced child abuse
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this kind of fic, please do NOT read it. I will place warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so keep an eye out for those. Thank you, and enjoy!

_The cold could kiss my ass,_ thought 15-year old Alexander Hamilton, as he sat in a frigid, rusty Honda Civic while his case worker talked on and on about how " _This is your final placement before we send you to an adoption home, Alexander! So be good!_ " Of course, he's heard this same speech over and over again. The first time, he felt guilty because he had ruined a perfectly good chance at settling in America. " _Six homes in two years_?" his caseworker scoffed. Alex's hands itched for a familiar brass pen to be placed in his hands, and to watch ink swirl out of the pen, constructing his thoughts and emotions. His asswipe of a caseworker had—very carelessly—tossed his worn, black Jansport backpack into the trunk of the car, so he couldn't write. When Alexander had questioned him " _Why did you do that?!_ " All he had gotten was a glare and a " _Because I can_." Alex could feel the anger firing up under his skin once more, but fear of what would happen if he snapped doused the rising flame. So, Alex just stuck to staring out the frosted, freezing window. "Your final placement will be in Virginia. There is a very kind family, an old coworker of mine, that had decided to take you in. Be. Respectful."

 _More like you had to beg at their knees for them to take me in,_  Alex thought back, wanting to voice his opinion. The last time he had voiced his opinion at an adult did not end well, for either party. Alex had ended up with bruises, and the adult had ended up with a new-found annoyance for the teen. Alex didn't like to think about that house, it held terrible memories, only reserved for himself, and his notebook. It was his first placement, actually. The—, Alex blocked the name from mind. He was not going to have a panic attack.

After a while of silence, the car finally stopped. Alex looked up, and _holy shit._ The estate was huge, a large, circular driveway rounded in front of the mansion, and a patch of grass was in the inside area of the driveway. The mansion itself was incredible, a cream color to its walls, and a red roof. It was large, fancy, but also simplistic. Alex noticed that if you divided the mansion in half, it would make two congruent pieces. _Interesting,_ Alex commented in his head. But, as he knew, everything came with a price. It may have been stunning on the outside, but on the inside could be another story. When Alex opened the door, he was hit with a rush of frigid wind. The temperature outside was about 2-3° colder than the inside of the car, and he silently cursed his caseworker as he grabbed his backpack. He had Carribbean blood, something the caseworker knew. Alex wasn't well adapted to the cold yet. His caseworker was making casual conversation with the couple at the door, and when Alex got a good look at the couple, he had to take a small step back. The first thing he noticed, was how different the man and woman's height was. The man was strongly built, and tall. Perhaps around 6'2, Alex concluded. The man was wearing a blue suit, as if he had just gotten home from work. The woman, however, was short. Taller than Alex, and thickly built. She set off a motherly vibe, and could probably give the best hugs. It reminded Alex of his own mother. She was wearing comfortable and casual clothing, like she was at home all day. Both adults had caramel colored skin. "...Alexander?” A deep voice asked. He looked up to meet the chocolate eyes of the man, and he took a small step back. “Hello.” Alex said quietly. The man smiled, but before he could speak, the woman cut in. “I’m Martha Washington, and this is my husband George. He’s going to get started on dinner, and I’ll show you your room.” Alex nodded, and before he walked inside, a hand grabbed his arm. He was pulled back slightly, and panic shot through him. “This is your final house. Do not throw away your shot.” His caseworker hissed in her ear, before releasing Alex’s arm. Alex stumbled forward and glared back at the caseworker. 

 _Good riddance,_ thought Alex. He turned to the Washingtons, to find Martha staring at the car as it peeled out of the driveway. She looked back down to Alex, her eyes soft. “Come on inside, George has already started on dinner.”

As Martha lead him through the house, she talked to him. “Our adopted child, Lafayette, has a story for every one of these rooms. They did research when they arrived here all those years ago. Now, here’s some information about Lafayette. They dress how they want to, and they don’t identify clothing with genders. Laf used they/them/their pronouns, and they’re very excited to meet you. Is that okay with you?” 

Alex nodded quickly. “One of my old foster siblings was non-binary. I’m fine with them.”

Martha smiled sweetly. “They will definitely love you. They’re going to bring two of their friends over, is that okay with you? I can tell Laf not to bring them over.”

”It’s fine with me.” Alex replied. Martha nodded, and opened up a door to a room. Alex stepped in, and wow. He stared at the forest green walls, the mahogany bed with baby blue sheets, the mahogany desk beside the bed with a silver laptop on it (apparently this room was decorated in all the old furniture, and mahogany was the type of wood used, Alex would learn later.), and finally the mahogany bookshelf, in awe. “It’s all yours, Alex. Welcome to our home.” 

The teen looked around the room in wonder. _Everything comes with a price,_ a little voice whispered. _I know,_ he thought back. 

A door from down stairs, presumedly the front door, slammed open, and a loud shout of “Nous sommes de retour!” sounded. The front door was closed, and there were murmurings coming from downstairs. After a bit, there was silence. Then, a loud squeal of joy and the thumping of feet up the stairs sounded. A tall teen, with curly black hair pulled into a pony tail, bursted in. They had a bright smile, and eyes filled with happiness. “Salut! Je m'appelle Lafayette! Ravi de vous rencontrer, wow vous êtes plus petit que je pensais que vous seriez! Vous êtes si petit et adorable!” They exclaimed. Martha chuckled, looking to the kid. “Lafayette, not everyone speaks French.” She said kindly, as if she’s said this many times before. As Lafayette opened his mouth to apologize, Alex cut in. “Je ne suis pas si petit. Je ne suis pas "mignon".” 

Martha looked to the boy, a bewildered expression on her face. “I didn’t know you were bilingual.” Alex shook his head, and mumbled something. “What was that?”

”Trilingual, actually. I grew up speaking English, French, and Spanish.” Alex said quietly. Lafayette winked at Alex. “Well, mon petit lion, John will be happy someone else speaks his language!” they exclaimed. Martha hummed, nodding along with her son. “Alex sweetie?” She began, locking kind eyes with Alex’s own guarded eyes. “George and I are gonna go out to dinner. If you would like, we can stay home.” 

Alex quickly shook his head, he was not going to ruin this night for either one of his foster parents. “You guys can go, I don’t mind, really.” He replied quietly. 

...

There were two boys on the couch when Alex made his way downstairs. After George and Martha left, he had set his guard back up, even after Lafayette hugged him tightly and loudly exclaimed they would have the best night ever. One of the boys stood up, and he was much taller than Alex expected. He walked over to them, and exclaimed in a booming voice “Hercules Mulligan, at your service!” Alex flinched back slightly, and if Hercules noticed, he didn’t acknowledge it. Though, he did lower his voice. “It’s nice to meet you.” Lafayette wrapped their arm around Hercules, grinning. “He is mon chou, and a huge teddy bear, mon petit lion.” Alex nodded, still tentative. He shook Hercules’s hand with a firm grip. “Lafayette, why do you call Hercules “my cabbage”?” the small teen asked, curious. The unnamed boy on the couch bursted into laughter. “ _OH MY GOD LAF!_ ” He cackled with joy. The boy was tan, almost like Alex, with freckles decorating his skin, like stars. He had warm hazel eyes that told an unspoken story, filled with happiness and tears. He was shorter than Hercules, but taller than Alex. The boy’s laugh was adorable, filled with little snorts. His cheeks were flushed, and he wiped his eye from an invisible tear. “Oh my god that’s gold. “My cabbage”!” He broke into a fit of giggles. Hercules looked at his lover, and whined. “Laaaaf! I thought it meant something special!” 

“It is an affectionate term in France, non?” Lafayette replied, grinning. Alex chuckled slightly, hiding his smile behind his hand. “You are okay with this, right Alex?” Lafayette suddenly asked, anxiety sparking off the edge of his voice. Nodding quickly, Alex replied with a, “It’d be hypocritical if I was against it. I’m biromantic, well, and ace.” His foster sibling’s smile returned, brighter than a Christmas tree. 

“Welcome to the club. John Laurens, your  local gay, at your service.” The unnamed boy said. Alex held out his hand to John as a handshake, but, rather than shaking it, the freckled teen brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on Alex’s knuckles. _Oh._ Alex could feel his face begin to burn with a blush. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Laurens.”


	2. The Sleepover Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! It’s-a me, back with another chapter :D 
> 
> I’m a lot early, but I wrote this in like two days so,,  
> I’ll try to post two times a week. Wednesday and Saturday because those are my two favorite days :)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Panic Attacks  
> -Anxiety  
> -Storms  
> -IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE. It’s extremely Implied in this.  
> -Flashbacks to storms  
> -Toxic Thoughts
> 
> PLEASE BE SAFE!! Do not read this if you are uncomfortable with this!! This is the only warning, please read it.

"You mean you have _never_ seen The Little Mermaid?" Hercules asked incredulously. Alex nodded shyly, rubbing his arm. "I-um, yeah. I never watched movies as a kid. I did see Charlie Brown when I was little, but that's about it." the teen replied. Lafayette scoffed. "Charlie Brown was from the oldies, you gotta see the _real_ classics. Also known as: Disney movies!" they exclaimed, "Hercules, where is our collection?"

"It's at my house." Hercules replied. Lafayette nodded, before pulling their phone out of their pocket. "I shall call Mère and Père to see if we can go get the Revolutionary Set's Disney collection!" They dialed a number and held it up to their ear. "Hello, maman! I was wondering if I could take my car to Hercules's house to grab the Disney collection!" They paused for a long time. "Oui, Alex will be coming. Mhm. Alrighty! Merci, mère! Bye!" They pressed the "End Call" button, and grinned at their boyfriend. "Lets go!" They shouted, running to the door. Alex watched as Hercules followed after his lover, and John as he followed Hercules. Laurens paused, looking back to Alex. "Do you have a coat? It's freezing out here." Alex nodded, then shook his head. Laurens sighed softly, then took off his own coat, and offered it to Alex.

"I don't need it." Alex replied quietly. "Take it, you're gonna be freezing." Alex shook his head once more. "It's fine." John hummed, before wrapping the coat around his waist. "Then we'll both be cold." The freckled teen decided.

"You really don't have to—"

"You're right, but I want to." John then walked out of the door, a smile on his face. Alex sighed, then followed John. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold slapped him in the face. He wrapped his arms around his middle, and shivered. Did he _really_ think a thin long-sleeved shirt would protect him from the cold? No, no he did not. But Alex kept quiet, he was used to the harsh punishment of winter up north. Well, he didn't adjust to it, he was used to being punished by the cold. Not by choice, however. Alex padded to the Lexus, shivering the entire way. When he got into the car, he was hit by warmth, and Lafayette singing along to a strange song. Buckling his seatbelt, Alex quietly tried to ignore the music. Fate had other plans when Lafayette turned down the music and asked Alex, "What song do you suggest?"

Alex was at a loss for words. _Come on, Hamilton, use those words of yours,_ taunted a little voice. "I...never listened to music." He admitted in a quiet voice. "What kind of hell did you live in?!" they practically screeched. _A hell you can never imagine._

  
"Leave the kid alone, Laffy taffy. Play some Legally Blonde or Les Miserables." Hercules chastised gently.

...

Hercules and Lafayette has gone inside, leaving John and Alex alone in the car. The heater was on, so both boys were warm. Alex was currently trying to focus on something else aside from the radio, a sound that was slowly getting annoying. _Sensory overload,_ his brain helpfully provided the information. It would be a "fun" night. "So, I don't know that much about you, Alex. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." replied the teen quietly.

"You're the youngest out of all of us. Laf got into school late, they’re seventeen, I'm sixteen, and Herc is seventeen as well. You're gonna be a freshman?"

"Sophomore."

John sputtered, looking at Alex with wide eyes. "How?" Alex simply shrugged. "I studied a lot as a kid, and I'm non-stop when it comes to work. I get things done." he replied. The silence following Alex's words was uncomfortable.

_Oh god John probably hates me now I said too much I was bragging he's gonna kill me and Lafayette will tell the Washingtons how terrible I am and it'll be like the—_

He was pulled out of his panicked haze by a soft voice. "Alex? Are you okay?" Alex nodded mutely. He was glad it was dark out, so nobody could see the tears dribbling down his cheeks as he took in quick, quiet breaths. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and he jumped, sucking in a harsh breath. "Shit—um. Alex, breathe. In, two, three, out, two, three." John murmured softly, repeating the counting until Alex's breathing returned to normal. The teen slumped against his door, wiping away his tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Laurens asked quietly. At Hamilton's shake of the head, he backed off. "Okay."

...

When the four had returned to the Washingtons', Alexander's anxiety was already high up. Hercules put _The Little Mermaid_ into the DVD Player, and settled down beside Lafayette on the plush couch. Alex, however, was sitting on the ground, away from the boys—and person. He stared at the TV with rapt attention, absorbing every detail of the graphics. _Disney_. The Disney logo played, and Alex watched as a fairy flew on screen, enchanting music playing, and in a burst of yellow sparkles, words flashed onto the screen. _Disney DVD: Movies, Magic, & More!_

Interesting.

Alex watched as the movie began with a dark sky with seagulls flying. A small voice whispered in the back of his mind, _a storm is coming._ Shuddering slightly, Alex continued watching as a ship came into view. Sailors sung a song that the teen didn't quite grasp the lyrics to, and a stunning man with a fluffy dog leaning against a wooden rail. A sailor clumsily dropped a fish into the ocean, and as the beginning credits played, Alex was impressed with the underwater visuals.

...

 _There was a storm._ As soon as the dark clouds and thundering noise filled the room, Alex felt panic clutch his lungs. The man from the beginning of the movie, who John called "Prince Eric" was thrown around the ship by harsh rocking and winds. His dog was running around, panting and following his master. The thunder crashed, and lightning flashed, illuminating the room. Raindrops frantically poured on screen, and the waves were choppy and large. While John, Hercules, and Lafayette watched the movie with grins on their faces, Alex was pulled into a horrible memory.

_The wind howled as Alex sprinted through the rain. The ocean preyed upon Alex, sucking up everything in its path to destroy the young boy. He tripped over a rock, shrieking as thunder crashed and lightning flashed, illuminating a huge, black, swirling mass about to overtake him. The water slammed into the boy, sweeping him away. Tossing and turning, Alex frantically swam up, and as soon as he reached the surface, sucked in a deep breath before he was dragged under once more. It repeated over and over and over and over again, and Alex couldn't take it. So, he let go. He stopped struggling, and let the water throw around his battered body until he saw black._

_Alex startled awake, his body aching and his head pounding. Somehow, he still had his backpack, and when he got a clear view of where he was, cried out in terror. Bodies. So many bodies lay unmoving. He backed away, and felt someone cold and wet touch his foot. Shrieking, the boy whirled around. A boy around Alexander's age stared at him with terrified eyes. "No more water. Take it away, mommy take it away." The boy whispered, and Alex watched in horror as the light faded from the poor boy's eyes, and he slumped back over. He was dead. Alexander let out a shocked, terrified wail of grief as he stumbled back, heart beating furiously. He ran. He ran and ran and ran until he reached his old home. Or, what was left of it. "Oh god oh god no no no—" Alex cried, stumbling into the ruins. His hand hit a box, and he pulled it up, feeling sick. It was mahogany. A familiar mahogany box, sheltered by wood and debris. It was his mother's jewelry box. Sobbing in relief, Alex placed the box into his sopping wet backpack._

"—lexander? Alex! Alexander!" Several voices shouting at Alex ripped him from the memories. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back, releasing a small shriek of terror. _Oh god I'm gonna die they're gonna kill me run run run rUN RUN RUN—_ And Alex did. He staggered to his feet, turned, and sprinted. Shouting followed him, and in an act of panic, he threw open the first door he came across, threw himself into it, and locked the door. He stumbled back until his head slammed into the wall, and dissolved into wails and sobs. The panic was rushing back full force, and he couldn't _breathe_. It was like a clawed hand reaching into his lungs and _squeezing_. Alex reached for his backpack, and he realized, _it wasn't there. Alex left it in his room._ He scrambled to stand, and pressed his ear against the door of the closet. Panicked crying was heard, and he could hear anxious rambles in French. Lafayette. Footsteps paced, and he could hear two voices quietly speaking. John and Hercules. They were waiting outside the door for him to walk out, and then they would attack. A muffled sob sounded, and a broken, "Okay, momma," was heard, and Alex was back against the wall, trying to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. Lafayette's pain was _all his fault_. And now, Martha and George would see how much of a _mess_ he was and send him away to another home, a much worse home and Alex would get nowhere in life and he'd fail his mother. He _failed_  his village. All he did was make it to the United States, live through hell, and land in Virginia. He didn't do anything _special_. His village was wrong about him. He deserved to be dead with the rest of them. It was then that Alex heard two pairs of footsteps running. _Martha and George,_ his mind helpfully supplied. "He's in there?" Martha asked in a hushed, worried tone. _Worried_? No. No. Nobody was worried about Alexander Hamilton. He didn't deserve anyone to worry over him. He heard a click, and his thoughts stopped. Before running full speed at him. _Someone is unlocking the door oh god oh god no no no no—_ Alex pressed up against the wall, trying to seem as small as possible as the door was carefully opened. He covered his head with his hands, shaking with sobs and trepidation. A hushed, " _Oh, Alex_." fell upon deaf ears. Alex's thoughts were a hurricane as he waited for the punishment. His nails dug into his arm, and a smooth, gentle hand carefully took one of his shaking hands. Thumbs rubbed against Alex's knuckles in a soothing motion, and a soft song was hummed. When no punishment came to him, Alex fearfully looked up, seeing Martha sitting across him. Her eyes were closed in content as she hummed. "Just breathe, Alex. In and out, in, out." Martha murmured quietly, her eyes still closed. Alex followed her instruction, slowly regaining his ability to breathe. When he slumped back, exhaustion creeping at him from the full-blown anxiety attack, Martha opened her eyes. "Tuckered out, aren't you?" She said softly, "Listen to me, Alex." At her slightly stern tone, Alex looked to the older woman. "All punishments in this house," she began, "are _never_ physical. On a side note, if you do not want to talk about your anxiety with us yet, that's perfectly okay with us. It's your first day here, and I wouldn't expect anything different. Just tell me your triggers so I can be wary of them.”

“Physical touch when I’m not warned, loud noises, and storms.” Alex said quietly, noticing how raspy his voice was. The taller woman nodded, and stood up. “Is it okay if I carry you to your room? Or do you want to walk?”

“I can walk.” Alex replied. Martha nodded, and helped him up. After the boy stumbled, Martha steadied him, and let him lean on her as she lead him to his bedroom, and helped him lay on his bed. Before Alex’s vision went dark, he heard Martha murmur quietly, “How terrible has your life been so far? You poor baby.” Her voice was soft, and sweet. He felt a blanket being placed over him.

For once in Alexander Hamilton’s life, he was at peace, and no nightmares plagued his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SHRIEKS// I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE IT SUCH A MESS 
> 
> I NEVER MEANT TO GO THIS FAR
> 
> SO I JUST STAND HERE SORRY, SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING TO SAY. 
> 
> Uhh...sorry. This is not how I wanted the chapter to go. It was supposed to be cute, fluffy, fun,,, but...sike. //cough// Anyways. Guess who had a bad anxiety attack today and wasn’t allowed to step out of class? That’s right, meeee! I wrote this as a vent piece, and it turned into a chapter. So, uh. See you next Wednesday and Saturday :’)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I have a tumblr :’)
> 
> Hit me up blease @allamau 
> 
> Y’all can send questions, doodling requests, writing prompts if you want? :’))))


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sees a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, posting a chapter at 12:23 AM on Wednesday,,, it’s technicakly Wednesday so you can’t stop me >:)
> 
> This chapter shall make up for today (Wednesday) and Saturday, because Saturday I have theatre competition! Wish me luck!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Implications of child abuse 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if I missed any, so I can fix it!

When Alex woke up, it was still dark out. With a glance at the time, he internally groaned. Beside him, the alarm clock flashed with angry red numbers, 4:55 AM. Alex sat up, one thing on his mind. _Writing_. The teen sat up, and went to go get out of his bed. He stepped onto the floor, footsteps light as a cat's, and tiptoed to his backpack. Before he reached the door, he tripped over a warm..thing, and stumbled, stepping on something warm and squishy. A small squeak of surprise escaped from him as he jumped back, landing hard on his butt. There was a loud gasp, and a shout of surprise as a human figure jolted up. Alex was by the door, leaning against it. His hand shot up, smacking the switch that turned on the light. There, Lafayette and Hercules were waking groggily, sitting up from their spot on the floor. Laurens, however, slept soundly, half of his body hanging off of Hamilton's bed. _How did I not notice that?_ he thought curiously. Lafayette's eyes blinked open as they groaned. "Hwat time is it?" they mumbled, their French accent more prominent. Alex stayed pressed up against the door as Lafayette glanced at the clock. Their eyes traveled back to Alex's own brown orbs. "Why're you up, mon petit lion?" they asked curiously, as Hercules fell back asleep, latched onto them.

Alex shrugged in response, hand curled around his backpack. Lafayette studied the boy critically, before sighing and reaching out one of their arms. "Come here." Alex stiffened, and made no move. The older teen had a look of regret. "Pardon, I am a very affectionate person..." they trailed off, yawning. "Just," Alex began, sighing. "go back to sleep. It's unhealthy to be up this early for you." Lafayette chuckled softly. "Quite..ironic." they replied. Lafayette laid back down, before falling back to sleep. Alex picked up his backpack, turned off the light, and exited the— _his_ —room. The boy padded downstairs, the backpack slung over his shoulder. He made it to the lounge room, sitting down on the soft couch, and turning on a lamp. He dimmed the light, and opened up the backpack. Inside, there was an extra pair of clothes, three journals, a blue fountain pen, and a small, mahogany jewelry box. Alex grabbed a worn leather journal, and the blue fountain pen. He uncapped the pen, and flipped to a blank page. The teen then let out all of his emotions, watching as the ink swirled on the paper, coloring the yellowed-by-time pages with words that told a story. Yes, some of the ink got on his hand, (most of it did, like he'll ever admit to that), but he continued on. In fact, he was so lost in his world, he didn't notice when the sun began rising, creating a painting of hues and colors across the morning sky, or when footsteps stumbled down the stairs, or the shocked gasp coming from the doorway, or even the sound of someone making breakfast. Alex was lost in his hurricane of words, creating a mass surrounding him, blocking him from the outside world. It was only when his hand started to cramp, he stopped. Realizing he had written over 4 pages, front and back, in four hours, he stopped. When he checked the time, he was surprised how much had passed. It was 8:35 AM. He stood up, taking a glance towards the doorway. There, four pairs of eyes were peeking at him curiously. "Um...hi?"

"Welcome back to our world. Where did you go?" Laurens asked, curiously looking towards Alex's notebook. Alex shut the notebook, and placed it in his bag. "It's my journal. Whenever I need to distract myself from my brain, I write. That explains why I stay up so late, or wake up extremely early. So, um..I write whatever's on my mind at the time, and I get lost in my own world of words and emotions, that I don't realize anything's happening around me." There was an uncomfortable amount of silence following Alex's words. It was shattered by Martha speaking. “That’s amazing. Laf, are you all going to the mall? I have a list of items I need you to get for Alex.” she spoke, turning to her adopted child. Lafayette nodded enthusiastically. “Yup!” they exclaimed excitedly. “Oh no no no, I really don’t need anything—“ Alex was interrupted by Lafayette holding out a single finger to him. “Non! You need clothing to fit your style. Lucky for you, you have two fashion experts.” they hummed.

“And you’ve got someone to rant about these two to,” Laurens piped up with a grin. Hercules and Lafayette shared a look.

...

After Martha had ushered them out, the group of teens were finally driving to the mall. “Oh my god, you guys we should show Alex the Schuylers’ cafe!” Laurens exclaimed, grinning widely. Lafayette nodded in agreement.

“Who are the Schuylers?” Alex inquired, raising an eyebrow. The name sounded familiar, he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“The sisters: Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Very good friends of ours. Angelica and Peggy are biological sisters, and Eliza was adopted when she was...12, I believe? Angelica and Peggy are very energetic, and Angie has a very authoritative atmosphere. Peggy is the comedian of her sisters, and she’s a trans girl. Eliza, the embodiment of sunshine and happiness. She has told us while she was in the foster care...she wasn’t exactly in the best homes.” Hercules was the one to say. Alex nodded, and quietly murmured, “Foster system is fucked up.”

When they arrived at the mall, Lafayette was the first to jump out of the car, loudly exclaiming “Welcome to the best place in the worllllld!!” They dragged Laurens out of the car, who was trying to convince Alex to take his sweatshirt. Alex was the final person to get out, and when he stood beside the group of teens, realized how short he really was. He hummed a small, “I hate being short,” before returning to his thoughts. Eliza. That sounds familiar. _Eliza..Elizabeth? Come on, Alex! Think!_ He huffed as his thoughts became jumbled, and Laurens pulled him by the hand into the mall. The mall was packed. Adults with families, teenagers, kids, elderly people, people of all ages were walking around, and loud chatter filled the large building. Alex was first dragged into a store, where Lafayette and Hercules went _nuts_. Both teens grabbed shirts about Alex’s size, in various greens to grays, to soft blues. “They always do this. They’re both searching for your color.” Laurens informed him.

“My color?” questioned Alex.

“You know, something that matches you. I’d say a pine green, or forest. A shade of darker green. It brings out your eyes. Green represents ambition, life, renewal. I can see a fire in your eyes, like you’re just beginning your legacy. Your eyes tell a story your mouth can never speak without that flame. Right now, it’s only a spark.” Laurens replied softly. Alex’s eyes were wide with amazement. “Wow...” he murmured.

The two were interrupted by Lafayette and Hercules. “Come on, Lexi! Choose whatever.” Lafayette squealed excitedly. Alex looked to the clothing. He carefully selected the large, light green sweatshirt (who can blame him? it was big, warm, and it had the words “Nonstop” scrawled across it in white print.), some gray shirts, and some dark green shirts. Lafayette stuck their tongue out at their boyfriend “Ha! I told you he’d go for the grays and greens! But _nooo_ , you insisted he needed some _blue!_ ” Hercules huffed, and rolled his eyes. “Blue would look good on him.” He protested. Lafayette practically shrieked. “Do you even know how to tell someone’s color?!”

“Yes!” Hercules insisted.

“Then what’s my color?”

“The rainbow. Any color, you can rock.” Lafayette’s expression softened. “Awe, you really think so?” Alex glanced back to Laurens, who was fake gagging. Stifling a snicker, Alex glanced back to the two lovers. Who were staring directly at them. “Oh hush, Laurens! You’re just jealous a guy hasn’t caught your attention yet.” Hercules said, before looking at Alex. His expression changed to a focused look, like he was thinking about something. “Maybe.”

...

An hour later, the group of teens had placed all their bags into Lafayette’s car. Alex was now sporting a phone with a case covered in turtles. (John had chosen it out, exclaiming that “Turtles are the _best_ animals in the world!”) The four were now heading to the Schuylers’ cafe, which was located in the mall. As soon as they entered, Alex was hit with the fresh smell of cinnamon rolls, coffee, and hot cocoa. There wasn’t anyone here, it was a slow day, after all. A tall, fair-skinned girl with straight, raven black hair pulled into a ponytail greeted them with a sweet smile. “Herc! Laf! Johnny!” She shouted excitedly. That is, until her brown eyes met Alex’s. _Oh_. He recognized this girl. Elizabeth. _Betsy_. His eyes widened, and he took a small step forward. “I...B-Betsy?” His voice was quiet, but it was loud in the silent cafe. “Lexi?” Eliza’s voice was quiet. Two curly haired girls entered, concern on the taller one’s features. Alex stepped forward, his footsteps growing quicker as he rushed Eliza. Eliza did the same, and the two collided in a tight hug, both breaking down, and sinking to the floor. “I can’t believe you’re okay—“ “I cant believe you’re here—“ Little murmurs passed between the two, tears streaming down their cheeks. Vaguely, Alex was aware of Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens watching on with confusion, but that didn’t matter. Eliza clutched his face in her hands, brown eyes filled with worry. “Why did you even think that was the best idea, Alexander James Hamilton?!” she suddenly questioned sharply. “It happened years ago, Betsy. You and the others were in trouble. I was the distraction.” He replied quietly. “It was stupid! Watching him do _that_ to you was horrible, it was terrifying watching you bleed out, and nearly _die_ —“ she dissolved into sobs once more, and Alex this time held her face. His thumbs wiped her cheeks from tears, even though his own eyes were welling up. “You were at least safe, that was the only thing on my mind.”

“You’re such a sap, Alexander Hamilton.” Someone cleared their throat. “As heartwarming as this is, Eliza, who is this?” an authoritative voice questioned. Eliza rose to her feet, pulling Alex up with her. She wrapped an arm across his shoulders. “This was my first foster brother, Alexander Hamilton. He was with me in my third home, his first. A firecracker of energy. He was lucky I knew Spanish, otherwise it would have been difficult to communicate with him.” Eliza replied softly. Alex met the gaze of a woman in pink, who had a questioning glare in her eyes. The woman radiated authority, and looked like she could shut up a room in seconds. The younger girl, in yellow, radiated sunshine and laughter. “Those are my sisters, Angelica and Peggy. Papa adopted me a few months after they fostered me, and I’ve been living with them since.” Eliza informed. Angelica’s look softened. “Was he the one that..?” At Eliza’s nod, Angelica looked slightly mortified. “I see.”

“Umm...can someone fill us in?” Laurens piped up. Hamilton turned to Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens. “This is Elizabeth, one of my foster sister in my first home. Honestly, she didn’t deserve to be with such a...terrible family. I ended up being taken from that home to another, and so on and so forth.”

“Alex, you were bleeding out from a gunshot to the ribs.” Eliza said dryly, kissing the top of his head affectionately. Alex paled a bit, staring at Eliza with fear. “They didn’t know that? Shit, Alex I’m so sorry I didn’t know—“ Alex shook his head. “Forgive, and forget, right?” he said. Eliza nodded, before leading him to a booth. “We’re gonna catch up, you guys can get whatever!” Eliza called.

She sat down in front of Alex, a concerned expression making another appearance on her face. “What happened after the Alders?” Alex fixed her with a look. “Do you want the good stuff first, or the bad stuff?” he said dryly. Eliza grabbed his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Just talk.” So Alex did. He told her quietly about most of the houses, leaving out the worse stuff for later. He didn’t want to break her fragile heart even more. By the time he finished, Eliza had moved to his side and captured him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re with the Washington’s now. They’re so sweet and kind, and they care for children. You’re in good hands, Alex.”

“I know, I just can’t help but feel—“

“Like all things come to an end eventually?” Alex nodded as Eliza finished his sentence. “On a different note, when do you start school?”

“Oh! Ummm...Tuesday. George is registering me Monday, so I can go Tuesday.” Eliza nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, when a loud snort came from the entrance. When Alex looked up, a snotty looking kid had entered the cafe, fixing Lafayette, Hercules, and John with a smooth glare. Eliza sighed in annoyance. “Seabury.” She muttered. “Who?”

“Not a good person. The trifecta of terrible, if I’m being honest. Homophobic, racist, and sexist.” Alex didn’t like this Seabury at Eliza’s description. Standing up, the two made their way back to Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules. “...are you a guy today? Or a girl?” Seabury sneered. Alex narrowed his eyes. At the sudden movement, Seabury turned to Alex with a disgusted look. “Who are you?” He questioned in a heavily accented British voice. “Alexander Hamilton.” Alex replied, a bite to his tone. “Are you with the band of mutts, and a boy who thinks he’s both genders?” Seabury rolled his eyes.

“What?” Alex’s tone was cold, emotionless. Eliza started to rest her hand on his shoulder, recognizing the tone. “Let me handle it, Betsy.” Hamilton spoke quietly. Turning back to Seabury, Alex crossed his arms. “My dog can speak more eloquently than you.”

Seabury scoffed, turning back to Lafayette. “Looks like you got another bastard in your band of faggots, didn’t you?” If Alex’s blood was cold, it would be ice cold now. “ _What did you just call me?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...F U C K 
> 
> That’s not how I wanted this chapter to go either, and as you can tell, I lost steam towards the end. I feel like Eliza and Alex’s reunion is a little...cliché? But anyways: THE SCHUYLER SISTERS ARE HERE!!! WORK WORK! Did you like the twist I did on Eliza and Alex? I LOVE when Alex and Eliza have a sibling realtionship so fucking much like?? If there’s any errors, please please please let me know.


	4. How To Get On Seabury’s Shitlist: A One-Step Guide By Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it’s ya girl, back with a chapter!! So, I had a theatre competition on Saturday (that’s why there wasn’t a chapter). My troupe competed for state, an WE’RE GOING TO STATE!! I’m so excited!!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Graphic Violence  
> -Blood  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Almost-Panic Attack

" _What the fuck did just call me?_ " Alex's voice was low, venomous, and cold. His entire body was still, and he was staring straight at Seabury. He felt a gentle—though shaking—hand rest onto his shoulder. "Alex, _don't_." Eliza murmured. She knew what would happen. She had first hand experience at _this_ Alex. Alex shrugged it off, sending a soft look to the anxious girl. Then, the cold front returned, and all he did was step forward, reel his hand back, and flung it forward. _Crack_. The cafe was silent, and the crack echoed through out the small building. Seabury fell backwards, his now broken nose pouring sticky red blood. Alex stood over the taller teen, shadows crossing his face and giving him a threatening look. "Do not ever call me that, call my _friends_ that, misgender anybody. _There will be much worse things coming your way._ I was going _easy_ on you." He hissed lowly. Scrambling to his feet, Seabury growled angrily at Alex. "Watch yourself, princess."

"I'm not a princess." Alex replied, his mouth splitting into a smirk. "I, am a _queen_." Seabury gaped at Alex's final words, his nose still bleeding. He narrowed his eyes, and stormed out of the shop. It was silent as Peggy walked to the door, locked it, and turned the sign to _Closed_. Alex was staring at his knuckles, a wonderful purple already staining the tanned skin, as well as a deep maroon liquid. Seabury's blood. Eliza gently took his hand, and observed the injury. "Angie, can you get me some ice?" She asked softly. Said girl nodded, and raced to the back. "So," Laurens began, causing everyone to look at him. "You can uh...pack a mean punch." Alex shrugged. "That was lighter than normal. I could have done much worse than that. My mama taught me to fight." He hummed as Angie returned with the ice. The cold cubes were wrapped in a towel, and Eliza gently held it against the bruised flesh. "Merci, mon petit lion." Lafayette said quietly. They locked eyes with the younger, gratitude shining in their chocolate brown eyes.

Alex felt his cheeks warm up under the praise. _Oh_. This-this was unexpected. He'd never really gotten praise for defending someone. Only slight chastisement from his mother, and...other things from previous foster parents. Fuck. Foster parents. The Washingtons. Alex's vision blurred, and he was vaguely aware of Eliza questioning him. "Alexander, are you alright? Alex? Alex?" It was then that Alex broke. "Please, please don't tell the Washingtons," he locked eyes with Lafayette. " _Please_." Lafayette nodded, crossing a finger over their heart. "I do not understand why you do not trust the Washingtons so much, I only can assume, but I will not go against your wishes." They replied. "I do not break my promises, _ever_."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two shook hands, and Alex pulled them into a hug. Someone cleared their throat. Hercules. "So," Hercules began, "now that you've made the shit list of Seabury, you'll need some extra protection." Alex scoffed at that. "On my island, I took on three guys when I was ten. They stole my brother's—well, he was a _she_ at that time—doll. I um, got it back for him. My mom told me not to go out and fight them, but I didn't listen, and it ended in James screeching at me while holding a rag to my bloody nose, and Mama developing a third eye. Not literally, she just knew she had to keep a closer eye on me. I still got James' doll back." He shrugged.

"So that's where you got the fire-cracker spirit from, eh?" Eliza questioned, a small smile on her face. Alex shrugged once more, grinning. "What can I say? I defend the people I care for."

...

The Schuylers had closed up shop, and the group was heading out of the mall. Alex rolled his eyes as Eliza tried to force a sweater over his head, exclaiming that, "Caribbean blood is _not_ fit for this cold weather, Alex!" Finally, Alex obliged, pulling on the sweater. He was relieved when he wasn't extremely freezing when he stepped into the frigid air. (Not that he'd ever admit that to Eliza.) There was a loud noise, and Lafayette dug into their pocket. Their phone was ringing, and Alex looked confused as everyone groaned. When Lafayette answered the phone, they loudly exclaimed, "Thomas! Nice to talk to you, Mon Ami!" they paused for a bit, probably listening to what this "Thomas" person was saying.

"Oui, that is correct. How did you find out? Wha—god damnit Seabury. Yes, that rat has. Mhm. Mon petit lion would destroy King before you had the chance to. He's a fiery little thing. You'll like him." Lafayette paused for a long while, and rolled their eyes. "Yes yes, now get back to sleep, it's very early in the morning in France. I know you're staying in Paris, you've told me this. Okay. Alright. Good night, Thomas." They chirped, hanging up the phone.

"Thomas?" Alex questioned curiously. "Thomas Jefferson. Strangest kid you'll ever meet. Can be an asshole, but overall just an annoyance. Enjoys flirting with the ladies even though he's dating is partner-in-crime James Madison. Madison is quiet, probably full of anxiety, and he's sick 25/8. They're friends with Aaron Burr. Don't even get me started on Burr. Unbiased as _fuck_. Like, this kid had absolutely _no_ opinions what-so-ever. Kinda a dick, but kinda friendly." Peggy answered before everyone.

"...Huh." Was all Alex could say. Lafayette looked at their phone. "We should head back, Mère and Père are wanting us home. I'll drive you two home." They said, directing their voice to Hercules and John. Eliza and Alex embraced once more, staying in that position for a while. "We can still chat. Lemme type in my number." Eliza murmured. Alex gave her his phone, and waited while she punched the number in. When Alex looked at the contact, it read:

_Favowite Pewson <3_

Alex laughed at the contact name, and hugged Eliza one last time. Then, he followed his foster sibling, Hercules, and John back to Lafayette's car. (While shouting "Bye Liza! Bye Angie! Bye Peggy!" behind him, of course.)

...

When Alex got home with Lafayette, pizza was sitting on the counter with a note:  
"Martha and I have work in the morning, so we went to bed early. Make sure you eat! Goodnight, we will see you two tomorrow night. Don't do anything illegal.  
—George"  
While Lafayette chuckled at the note, Alex observed it with a worried look. Did they know about me punching Seabury in the face, he wondered, Did Laf not keep their promise?! Glancing at said teen, Alex opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket, and releasing a little Ping! Alex grabbed it, and looked to the screen. It was a message from Eliza.

 _Favowite Pewson_  
_Hey Alex!_

Alex was quick to respond.

_You_   
_Hi, Eliza._

_Okay good! This is the correct_  
_number._

_Mhm. Question. Does Lafayette_   
_ever lie? I'm just curious._

_ Or, well, does he ever _   
_ break his promises?_

_Never in a million years._  
_Why?_

_Is it anxiety?_

_Maybe. Washington's left a note saying that we shouldn't do_ _anything illegal and I thought of Seabury and...yeah._

_I see. Anyways, do you_  
_want to meet up for coffee?_  
_I need to catch up with you, to_  
_know how bad it's been for_  
_your poor little soul._

Alex chuckled at Eliza's wording, while Lafayette looked on with a small grin.

_Pfft. Betsy, I don't have a_   
_"poor little soul"_

_Shhh child, let me work._

_I'm-wait you're older_   
_than me. Right?_

_HA! Yes I am!_

_Memes._

_I crave the memes._

_Uhh..Eliza? What_   
_are "memes"?_

_OH MY GOD YOU_  
_DON'T KNEOABDKANDLS_

_...Eliza?_

_Sorry. Peggy stole my_  
_phone, the butthead._

_Oh. But...what are memes?_

_Ohhhh, boy._  
_Let me tell you about_  
_internet popularity._

_You're in for a ride._

Alex raised an eyebrow as the three gray dots appeared, knowing that Eliza was typing. Or Peggy? Anyways, Alex set his phone down, and glanced at Lafayette. Said teen was chewing on a slice of pizza, humming. Alex turned his sound off, and suddenly he felt—and heard—many vibrations from his phone. He grabbed it once more, and read through the five long messages.

_Thats what memes are._

_So, it’s basically an internet_   
_trend that people find hilarious_   
_because it relates to them?_   
_One of the popular ones is suicidal_   
_idealization? And a frog?_

_Pepe and Dat Boi are dead memes._  
_But yes, wanting to die is_  
_a popular one._  
_There’s also a whole ton_  
_of Arthur memes, Trump (ew)_  
_memes._

_The internet is a strange_   
_place, my dearest Betsy_

_Indeed, my dearest_  
_Alexander._

Alex stifled a laugh. “I’m gonna head to bed, goodnight mon petit lion, don’t stay up too late!” Lafayette chirped, heading upstairs. Alex nodded, and decided he’d go to bed as well. He followed Laf upstairs, and headed to his own room. There, blankets from the previous night were still strewn about, but Alex paid no mind to them. He grabbed his notebook and pen, and sat down at the desk, turning on the lamp to a dim setting. And he wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //pterodactyl screeching// I HATE PEOPLE (more on that later)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ll see y’all on Saturday (probably)
> 
> I have a Tumblr! Y’all can hit me up @allamau 
> 
> Ask me questions, submit stuff?


	5. In Which Alex Signs Up For School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! Next week is my school’s finals, and I probably won’t update next Wednesday. School is hell. I’ve been screaming about the Book of Mormon for the past week, blease help. I never thought I’d get into it, nor did I expect to ship two characters together. Surprise surprise, it’s an unpopular shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pricingham,,, I mean?? It’s adorable?? Friends to lovers?? There’s no content on them??? Like??
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Implied/Referenced Self-Harm  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Death  
> -Messy Emotions  
> -Implied/Referenced Injury

It was about 7:30 AM when Alex was awoken by a body jumping on his bed. He jolted awake, eyes wide in panic as he scrambled to jump out of the fluffy bed. When he had jumped to the floor, in a defensive position, he relaxed when a familiar voice shouted, "Crap, sorry mon petit lion!" It was Lafayette. Said teen sat up, and faced the boy. "You're fine, Laf." Alex replied. Lafayette grinned, hopping out of Alex's bed. "Today is the day you sign up for school!" they squealed in happiness.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex chirped back, scrambling to grab his clothing. He pushed Lafayette gently out of his room, and closed the door. (And locked it, for extra precaution.) When Alex began removing his clothing, he got a glimpse of the markings covering his flesh. Ugly yellow bruises, scars, some purple and blue bruises, covered the tanned skin. Alex shuddered as he remembered where each mark had come from. He was good at hiding his pain, nobody needed to know yet. Laf, Laurens, Herc, Angie, and Peggy have only scraped the surface of a huge iceberg. Eliza really only knew the true damage. One specific scar that Alex got a look at made him have to close his eyes to stop the memory. The scar was jagged, as if he were cut with a blade of some sorts, and shaped into a simple "K". It was on his chest, closer to his collarbone, but nobody needed to know that. _Nobody_. The boy remembered that terrifying day as if it were yesterday, and he wasn't willing to revisit it. Never in a million years. Alex blinked out of his anxious haze as he grabbed a shirt, and with a quick movement, the scars and bruising were covered with cloth. Not all the scars were caused by other people. The scars on his thighs...that's a different story. A completely different story.

...

Alex sat in the backseat, next to a cheerful Laurens, with Hercules on the end. George had picked up the two boys on the way to their high school, something he did everyday. Fridays, however, Lafayette was allowed to drive to school, and the group went out for lunch on their own. It was a tradition ever since Lafayette had received their license. (Alex had learned that fact later.) Christmas music was playing, which Laurens loudly exclaimed that, "It's November 25th! December 1st they should start playing Christmas music!" Lafayette snorted at their friend. "Non! It is exactly one month away from Christmas, you Turtle!"

"I take that as a compliment!" John chirped back. Alex watched the two teens bicker with a small smile. "It's always like this." George informed the shortest with a mirthful chuckle. Alex made a noise like "Pfft." before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He gently took out the piece of technology, to see he was added to a group chat.

_Group chat: THEM GAYZ_

_Baguette Baguette has added You to the chat_

_Margaritas4Days: Holaaaa Alex!_

_PureSinamonroll: Oh so everyone's_   
_favorite baguette finally added Lexi?_

_BaddestBitch: Welcome to the chat. Good luck._

_ThomasTheTrain: So this is the Alex ya'll have been screaming about here_

_You: Wait what? Who's ThomasTheTrain??_

_ThomasTheTrain: Thomas Jefferson, at your service, darlin._

Alex raised an eyebrow at the unknown person.

_You: It's a pleasure to meet somebody via a group chat, but why am I here?_

_PureSinamonroll: Because you're part of the group, duh._

_BaddestBitch: It's nobody's pleasure to meet Thomas_

_ThomasTheTrain: You're just jealous I am dating someone so you can't have my perfect body._

_BaddestBitch: Google Search: How to murder someone_

_ThomasTheTrain: HEY_

Alex was wary of this Thomas. Nudging Laurens with his elbow, he caught the attention of the taller. "What is it?"

"Who is "Thomas Jefferson"? And why does he seem like a flirtatious...I have a word for it I just can't think of it." Alex questioned, showing Laurens the messages. The freckled teen rolled his eyes. "Thomas is a flirt. Even though he has a boyfriend, James Madison. He's ego-centric, and self-centered. Don't mind him." Alex didn't like this Thomas already at Laurens' description.

...

After waving goodbye to Laurens, Laf, and Hercules, Alex and George made their way to the front office. A woman sitting at the desk smiled at George. "What can I do for you, Mr. Washington?" She asked. "I need some paperwork to register Alex." Was Washington's reply. The lady set her eyes on Alex, and smiled brightly. "Welcome to Yorktown." She said, and passed a stack of papers. "Half of that is for you, the other half is for him," she gestured to Alex, "A stickynote divides it. Principal Knox will see you now, George."

George handed the half for Alex to said boy, and walked into the principal's office. Alex began filling out the paperwork. It was mostly questions about himself. He answered each question rather sarcastically.

...

It was about an hour into the school day when a boy stormed into the office, looking disgruntled. A bruise was forming around his eye, and he was pretty tall. Well, everyone was taller than Alex. “Mr. Lee, you here for the nurse?” The lady at the front asked, pointing to a door. “Lee” nodded, a distasteful expression on that face. He notice Alex, and narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?” He sneered.

Alex didn’t like this kid already. “Alexander Hamilton.” he replied, “Pretty nasty bruise.” Lee huffed, “It was that asswipe John Laurens that did it. Fuckin fag.” He growled under his breath. The lady didn’t hear him, lucky for him. But Alex did. “Excuse me?” Alex questioned, already feeling defensive. Just as Lee opened his mouth, Washington emerged with the paperwork completed. “Charles Lee. That’s quite a shiner there.” George commented, giving the paperwork to the lady at the front. Lee narrowed his eyes at the man, but stormed into the nurse’s office. Alex returned the paperwork, shaking off the malicious front he had put up at Lee. He followed Washington out of the office, and into the car. “Lee’s probably still angry his father lost the Senate seat to me.” Washington informed. Alex nodded silently. The car ride was quiet, Alex stuck in his thoughts, Washington focused on the road.

...

  
“I have to go to work, and Martha is at work as well, so you have the house to yourself until Laf gets home. He usually walks on days like this, or takes the bus.” George broke the silence when he pulled into Mount Vernon. Alex jumped at the sudden voice, but nodded at Washington’s words. The boy opened up the car door, and padded to the front door of the mansion. “The key is under the plant!” George called as he shut his own door. “Man the fort! If anyone knocks, don’t let them in. Got it?”

Alex nodded to his foster father, grabbed the key, and entered the house. He made sure to put the key back in its original position, and shut and locked the door. The house was quiet, every one of Alex’s footsteps echoed throughout the home. It was so...empty. So silent. There was no shouting from the living room, no French exclamations, no sounds of cooking. Alex was alone. _Like most of my life so far,_ he thought. He decided to explore the house, a small smile splitting his lips. The boy was curious about the rest of the house, and wondered what else the mansion held. So, he began upstairs, running up them with excitement. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, back when his mom would let him help her clean a rich lady’s house. He’d always been curious about everything. A child-like giggle escaped him, and he made his way down the hallway to the left, opposite of his room. The first door he came across, he opened. _It was a library_. “Oh my god.” He gasped, staring at the rows upon rows of bookshelves filled with books. It was a small room, but books where everywhere. They ranged from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan_ to _Common Sense by Thomas Paine._ Alex wanted to grab every single one of them to read, but went against the idea. Surely, the Washingtons would notice a book was gone, and then they’d know how much trouble Alex was, and then they’d—Alex stopped himself before he could go any further. He closed the door quietly, and continued exploring.

The next door he came across was a bedroom. Sheets were still on the bed, and it was as if someone lived there. But everything had dust on it, and there was a photograph of two children with their parents. A girl and a boy, with a younger version of the Washingtons. It was on a table in a corner, and there were dried flowers below it. When Alex realized what it was, he closed the door, feeling sick to his stomach. _It was a fucking memorial._ Alex backed up from the closed door, tears welling up in his eyes. He had just walked into a room that two of the Washington’s kids once lived in before they _died_. Alex ran from the hallway, his footsteps echoing after him like a monster chasing him. He didn’t stop till he reached his room. There, he was kind of able to breathe.

Grabbing his notebook, he sat down at the desk, and wrote. He stayed like that all day, fighting back the guilt by drowning in his writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFUCK I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE THE EMOTION SO MESSY SHIIIT 
> 
> Sorry about how jumbled it is, I’ve been pretty stressed. Like I said in the beginning notes, there probably won’t be a chapter on Wednesday. I’ve got finals from Monday to Thursday next week, Friday I’m out of school!! :D Though, I lowkey feel like these chapters get shorter and shorter and I feel bad??
> 
>  
> 
> On a angstier note: You’ll find out what the “K” scar means later ;)))) ((HINT: It’s not for King. :))))


	6. Into The Life Of Eliza Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Eliza’s point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH SHIT SORRY GUYS 
> 
> I was really busy this weekend, and I was experiencing huge Writers Block?? I’m really sorry about not having a chapter last week!! Today we’re looking into Eliza’s point of view, oooooh! She’s gonna be a vital point in this fic...
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -BLATANT DESCRIPTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE  
> -PANIC ATTACKS  
> -FLASHBACKS  
> -MENTIONS OF THERAPY   
> -MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESS
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE GOING ON!!! Thank you, and enjoy the chapter~

When Eliza first met Alex, the boy had been very loud. She knew as soon as she met him, he’d be a troublemaker, and that would be very bad for him. Though he spoke entirely in Spanish and broken English, and a dash of French in there, he still got his point across. He was a hurricane, wild and crazy and you never knew his reaction. He destroyed things, but allowed new things to grow. The first day Alex witnessed the kind of _punishments_ that were given out, he became a category five of pure anger and concern. Anger at the parents, concern for his foster siblings. He destroyed the foster parents with his tongue, but his winds were not strong enough to protect himself.

She remembered the first time Alex defended her. She had dropped a piece of china, a very beautiful plate. She had deserved the punishment. The father had advanced on her, sending a hard punch to her temple and a kick to her stomach. Then, Alex had come out of no where, shouting a mix of Spanish and English. Eliza, through her tears, had cried out “ _No!_ ” when she had saw Alex advance onto the father. She remembered the look of concern Alex had, even with his nose bleeding and a nasty cut above his eyebrow. He never cared for himself much, only for Eliza and the rest of the children. There were very few times Eliza stepped in for Alex. She remembered the first time she did.

_Alex was at a friend’s house, studying for a test. After Eliza had reassured him nothing would happen, he had finally—albeit reluctantly—made a compromise with her. If anybody got hurt, Eliza was to tell Alex immediately. Eliza had lied to him that she would tell him._

_When her foster father had gotten home, Eliza was sitting at the table doing homework. “Where are the other children?” he had asked. Eliza stiffened, but answered his question. “Rosaline is taking her nap, as well as Rebecca. Philip is at a friend’s house for a sleepover, you told him he could last night. Alexander is at a friend’s house studying for a test. And Clove is doing her homework upstairs.” She kept her eyes on her homework. It was for math. There was clicking as the older man circled the table. “And who told Alexander he could go to his friend’s home?”_

_Eliza stiffened even more. “I-I did, Sir. You were at work, and I didn’t want to bother you with such a small request.” She replied. There was a yank of her hair, and she was being pulled up by her hair. She was face-to-face with her foster father, and could smell his disgusting breath. “Who made you in charge, brat?”_

_“I-I didn’t say I was in charge.”_

_“Sir.” He growled angrily. Then, he grabbed her cheeks roughly, forcing her chin up to look him in the eyes. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” He barked. “Y-yes, Sir.” Eliza gulped._

_She was dropped. Then a harsh kick was delivered to her side. Looks like he was in the mood for beating today._

  
...

Let’s just say, in conclusion, Eliza had ended up with bruises on her neck, wrists, a black eye, and a bloody nose. That day, when Alex got home, he was _livid_. Eliza remembered the anger that shone bright in his eyes as he gently caressed her face, taking in the injuries. His eyes had softened, and he had pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then, he had released a hurricane upon the foster parents. It wasn’t a good night.

A knock at her door startled Eliza out of her thoughts. “Liza! Time to go to school!” Angelica shouted. Eliza scrambled up, slipping on her baby blue converse, and slipping on her favorite gray cardigan. It went well with her skirt, which went to her knees, and was white with blue, jagged lines. She was wearing a pastel blue shirt, tucked into the skirt. As you can probably tell, her favorite color was blue. Her walls were painted a very light blue, and she had white and blue furniture decorating her room. Eliza walked out of her room, nearly colliding with Peggy, who was yelling to Angelica about her hairbrush, which was caught in the poor girl’s curly hair. Eliza was the only one with straight, raven hair, and fair skin. That made sense, of course, because she was adopted. She made her way to the kitchen, where her mother was feeding her baby sister, Cornelius. Cornelius was only two years old, and had been born 3 months after Eliza was adopted into the family. “Good morning mom.” Eliza greeted, grabbing her backpack. Her mother turned, and smiled at the girl. “Good morning Liza. I assume Angie is driving you to school?” At Eliza’s nod, her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun at school, dear.”

Eliza made her way out of the door, and to Angelica’s car. It was a very pretty 2017 Lincoln Continental, silver in color with black leather seats. Angelica was already in the car, helping Peggy get the hairbrush unstuck from her curly hair. Eliza chuckled softly, and opened up the door to the backseat. “Just in time Eliza!” Angie triumphantly shouted as she yanked the brush from Peggy’s hair, who released a little yelp. “Mhm. Alex is coming to school today.” Eliza hummed as Angie peeled out of the driveway. “Oh, is he now?” Peggy asked, sending a knowing smirk Eliza’s way.

“It’s not like that. You know this, Pegs. He’s like a brother to me.” Eliza replied truthfully. The ride to school was filled with chatter, complaining, and Angie and Peggy got into an argument about what flavor ice-cream is the best. “It’s obviously Superman!” Peggy cried.

“Nope! Chocolate is the way to go!” Angie countered. The younger turned to Eliza. “What do you think, Superman, or chocolate?” She questioned. Eliza froze, blinking quickly as Peggy morphed into the shape of her last foster mother, and Angelica morphed into the shape of her last foster father. “I-um.” What was happening? Eliza was still, eyes wide with fear. Her hands began to quiver. “I—I...”

_“Enough with that stutter, Elizabeth!” her last foster mother shouted harshly. There was a slap to her hand. “Y-yes—I mean...yes ma’am...” Eliza whimpered, curling into herself slightly. There was a slap to her back. “Back straight!”_

Through the flashback, Eliza heard a shout. “...Liza! Eliza! Eliza!” Blinking back into reality, the girl gasped for air, realizing her throat was clogged. Tears were streaming down the teen’s cheeks, and her hand was being squeezed by a soft, tan hand. Angelica stared at her, concern shining in her eyes. “S—“ Eliza cut herself off. “‘M sorry...” she finally murmured. Angie wiped Eliza’s tears with her thumb, “You’re fine Liza. Don’t apologize. Peggy already texted mom about this, and mom said you’re gonna stay home from school. Okay? It’s okay.” She soothed, rubbing circles into Eliza’s knuckles. The after math of these...episodes always left Elia exhausted, physically and mentally. Her therapist called them “post-traumatic-stress episodes”. Or, for a shorter route, PTSD episodes. Eliza didn’t realize how badly her brain was damaged until she went to her first therapy appointment. She had thought her mom and dad were trying to get rid of her, but soon learned that therapy was actually helpful.

These episodes didn’t happen as commonly anymore, usually they happen when she’s under stress, or when she has a nightmare. It wasn’t either of those, so what caused the episode? She didn’t realize they were at their high school until Angelica parked the car. She and Peggy hopped out, Angie keeping the car on. Eliza saw her group of friends, with an extra person. _Alex_. She watched as Peggy made her way over to them, the usual pep in her step gone. She watched Peggy describe what had happened a few minutes ago to their friends, observing how Lafayette made a vague gesture to the car, and Alex sort of retreat into his own body. Eliza kept her focus on Alex. She could see the anxiety radiating off of him, even though he put on a confident facade. _Abused kids must have a magical power that lets them see inside of other abused kids,_ she thought rather dryly. Then regretted that thought, and she made a pained expression.

Her focus returned to the group. She could practically feel the concern and protection her friends felt over her, as she had experienced their wrath first-hand when she went to her first sleepover with the group of boys. She had had a really bad episode that spiraled into a panic attack. She didn’t like remembering the panicked expressions as Lafayette scrambled to try and call 911, and Peggy stop Lafayette while Angelica had tried to calm her down. As it turned out, John was the one to soothe everyone’s nerves, and help deal with Eliza’s panicked state. Afterwards, Eliza had spilled out basically her entire life story. Angelica and Peggy already knew some of the story, so they were surprised by the rest of it as well. When that was over, Eliza was in the middle of a cuddle pile, and they fell asleep like that. Of course, everyone had woken up in very strange positions. Peggy was star-fished on top of Eliza, while Angelica’s foot was on her face. Hercules has some how sleep walked to the kitchen, and was sleeping on the tile floor. John and Lafayette had ended up spooning, Lafayette’s arms around the shorter boy. All-in-all, it was pretty funny in the morning.   
...

Eliza was curled up on her bed, absentmindedly scrolling through Tumblr. Her phone suddenly buzzed, and she saw that Alex texted her. She went to her messages, and read his text.

_Little Lion UwU_   
_Hi, Eliza. I heard what_   
_happened earlier, and_   
_I wanted to make sure_   
_you were okay?_

_You_   
_Hey, Lexi! I’m okay_   
_right now, though it_   
_really took a toll on_   
_me this morning._   
_It’s nothing I’m not_   
_used to._

_I see. You don’t have to_   
_tell me, but, was it a panic_   
_attack due to_   
_post-traumatic-stress-disorder?_   
_From the psychological_   
_and physical scars left_   
_over from er...them?_

_Oh, um, yeah. I assume_   
_it happens to you?_   
_You don’t need_   
_to answer that._

_No, no, you’re fine._   
_Yes, it does happen to me._   
_But I’ve learned to_   
_conceal it, so nobody_   
_really notices how broken_   
_my mind is._

_Alex..._

_I hate to cut the conversation_   
_short, but the bell for my free_   
_period is about to ring. I’ll um,_   
_text you during lunch?_

_I’ll text you back,_   
_if I’m awake. Have_   
_fun on your first day._

And that was the end of the conversation. Eliza sighed, setting down her phone. She wished she could help Alex realize the Washington’s truly are good people, and that they would never want to hurt him. She turned on her phone once more, and played her playlist titled “ _Post-Panic Playlist_ ”. Said playlist contained soothing music to help her fall asleep, and that it did. She let her eyes slip shut, and she faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUcK
> 
> This chapter was a bit jumbled?? And I feel so bad??? Tomorrow I’ve got a therapy appointment, so I wrote this on a whim, I suppose you could say? Plus to make up for no chapter last week. I’ll try to get back on a regular schedule, don’t worry. And hey: it turns out the final I was the most stressed about, I passed it!! I got a B on it!! :D
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @allamau if ya wanna request a one shot, a drawing, or just talk to me. I’m a pretty tiny account, and uh, I plan on making a post soon I guess?? Look out for a painting of a cat with way too much glitter haha
> 
>  
> 
> See y’all on Saturday (hopefully)


	7. This Is The Story On How Alex’s Day Got Turned Upside-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does not have a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK
> 
> THATS RIGHT. MEEEEEE
> 
> Anyways!! Hello everyone!! I’m officially back from hiatus! My ask box is still open on Tumblr, so blease send in asks I beg you
> 
> My tablet is broken so traditional drawings will be there lmao
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Implications of Child Abuse  
> -Mentions of Scars   
> -Mentions of Panic Attacks
> 
> If there’s any more I missed, please tell me!!

Alex's day was...modest at best. He had woken up, tears still streaming down his cheeks from a horrible nightmare about his mother. He never liked having nightmares about his mom, it was too saddening and guilt-tripping for him. So, he had stood up, grabbed his clothing for the day, and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door—as a precaution—and turned on the shower faucet. He quickly stripped from his sweaty clothing, and brushed out his hair before getting in. Allowing the hot water to roll over his tense shoulders, he sat there for a bit, before washing his hair and body. His hand had skimmed gently over the "K" shaped scar, and he had winced slightly.

After his shower, he made quick work at drying off and getting dressed. All in all, by the time he had walked down stairs, Martha was up making breakfast, and Lafayette was no where to be seen. "Where's Lafayette?" He asked quietly. Martha hummed, and answered with, "He's probably still sleeping. Do you mind waking him up?" Alex shook his head, and made his way back upstairs, and to Lafayette's room. When he reached the French flag covered door, he knocked softly. "Laf? Martha said you need to wake up."

...

Eventually, Lafayette woke up, got ready, and the two teens were on their way to school. When they arrived, John and Hercules were already waiting for them. "Heya, Alex!" John chirped while Hercules greeted his significant other with a kiss to the cheek. "Hello, John." Alex replied with a smile. "Whatcha doing?"

"Herc and I were waiting for you and the Schuylers to arrive. Welcome to Liberty High School."

"Thanks."

The four made small talk as they waited for the three girls to arrive. Then, Angelica sauntered up to them, worry clear in her body language.

"Angie, mon ami, what is wrong?"

A small sigh escaped the dark skinned girl, and she replied with, "Eliza. She had an episode, and I'm worried about her."

"An episode?" Alex piped up curiously. "When Eliza has a really bad panic attack, caused by a memory, we call it an episode. They result in her having to sleep and drink tea at home, and it's always worrying. We know there's something about her old foster homes she won't tell us about, and I'm scared to think of what happened to her." Angelica said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip. Alex's eyes widened with realization. "Oh."

When Angelica left to drop Eliza back off at their house, the bell rang. Alex watched as Laf and Herc left in the opposite direction as him and Laurens. John turned to him "Come on, we have the same first period."

...

The rest of the school day had passed by rather normally. He had gave a quick introduction in every one of his class. It all changed when Lafayette went home ill, and Alex ended up walking home. Obviously John and Hercules walked with him, but eventually they had to separate. He was only about a mile from his house, and he had directions. So, Alex walked. He was worried about Laf, because he hadn't had any good experiences with ill people. "They'll be fine, Alex." He murmured. "It's not gonna be Mom again."

He continued walking, ducking his head when he reached a shady neighborhood. He didn't mean to be rude, but he hadn't grown up in the kindest neighborhood, so he was careful. Alex gripped his backpack straps in an iron grip, and looked up when he heard a car roll up beside him. An achingly familiar voice piped up from beside him. "Oh shit, is that the _great_ Alexander Hamilton?" Alex closed his eyes, and started walking a little faster. _Get away. Get away,_ his mind hissed. The car continued to follow him, and Alex walked faster and faster. Eventually the car stopped, and the man inside got out, following after Alex. Alex continued walking, until a hand was laid on his shoulder. He was twisted around, meeting the cruel brown eyes of the familiar man. "We've still got some business to attend to after our last encounter." He purred. Alex did what his mind wanted to do. He clocked the son of a bitch in the face, and ran. He wove through houses, jumping fences. He even got bit on the arm by a chihuahua in one yard. Once he couldn't hear the shouts of pursuit from the man, he stopped. Panting hard, Alex looked around. This wasn't familiar at all. _Fuck_.

...

  
Alex wandered around in the cold, shivering. He had been out there for a few hours, as the sun was beginning to set, and the moon was starting to climb into the sky. His phone was dead, it had died while he was trying to find his way home. He was cold, lost, and emotionally unwell from seeing someone from his past. He found himself at a park. Sitting down on one of the benches, Alex glanced around. "This feels familiar," he murmured quietly. He was shivering, his teeth chattering. His mind drifted back to a much...happier memory. Little did he know, a group of seven teens were frantically shouting his name a few miles north of the park he was in.

**POV Change: Eliza**

" _Alexander James Hamilton!_ " Eliza shrieked over the sudden wind, and the shouting of her sisters and friends. She was terrified, and would beat Alex's ass when she found him. _What if he's lost? What if he's been mugged? What if he—_ She stopped her thoughts before they continued. Laf was probably the most frantic. Their voice had gone all crackly from practically wailing Alex's name, along with the fact his ears and nose was red from a fever. Martha and George were driving around the bigger part of their town, trying to find the lost boy. She turned, and started between two houses. "Alex!" she called, and took out her phone.

_You_   
_Alex?? Alex where the fuck are you?_   
_Alexander what the fuck?_   
_Where did you go??_   
_Are you lost?_   
_ALEXANDER JAMES HAMILTON_   
_IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IN FIVE MINUTES I'M CALLING THE WASHINGTONS_   
_Alex, just stay where you are we're coming for you._   
_It's been three hours since you went missing. We tried calling the police but they said if you were missing for more than 48 hours we should call them back. Those fuckers._   
_Alexander, answer your phone please!!_

She typed in a new message.

_Stay-stay put, Alex! Please be safe. Everyone is frantic and terrified and just please god be okay. We're coming for you._

Eliza wiped away the tears that had collected in her eyes.

**POV Change: John**

This was all John's fault. Maybe if he had walked with Alex to the Washingtons's, Alex would be safe. Maybe if he had ignored the punishment he'd get for getting home late, Alex would be with the Washingtons. He could feel burning shame get brighter in his chest. Glancing to the side, he watched Eliza run off between two houses, calling out Alex's name. He took out his cellphone, and dialed Alex's number. It went to voicemail.

_*There is some crashing in the background, and Alex laughs. "This is Alex! I'm probably a bit busy—wait—Laf nO!" The phone seems to be taken from Alex. "Call back later!" Was shouted from Laf. Alex's voice returned. "Anyways, as Laf said, call back later! I'll probably be writing but hopefully I'll be able to reach you! Bye!!"*_

John sucked in a deep breath. "H-hey Alex..you've been missing for a few hours now, and everyone is getting scared. C-call me back when you can...be safe...please be safe..." he murmured.

**POV Change: Alex**

Alex blinked as headlights flashed in his eyes. His hands, cheeks, and nose were all numbed from the chilly winds. Squinting his eyes, he could see two figures sprinting at him. Alex jumped up, scrambling on top of the bench. "Wait! Alex, it's us!" He heard a familiar voice shout. The teen tilted his head, and focused on the pair. "...Martha? George?" He murmured, then perked up. "O-oh! Hi!" He then exclaimed. He was practically attacked by a huge bear hug from Martha, and could feel George's arms around him and his wife. "You had us so worried! What on Earth were you doing here??" His foster mother asked worriedly. Then she paused. "Never mind that, George, call the others and say we found him. You," she looked Alex straight in the eyes, "need to warm up."

Alex squeaked in surprise as Martha lifted him bridal-style. Okay, he knew Martha was strong, but not this strong?? "Relax. You're really light." She said quietly, "That's actually kind of worrying. You need to eat more, kiddo." She carried him to the car, and gently set him in the backseat. Alex buckled himself, shivering at the sudden warmth. "Okay, I'll put him on the phone," George said, then looked to Alex, "Laf and the others want to talk to you. Get ah...get ready." He passed the phone to the boy, who took it.

Alex tentatively pressed the phone against his ear, stuttering out a, "H-heyyy...guys..." As soon as those words were uttered, Alex had to hold the phone away from his ears as multiple questions were asked at once. It was a jumble of screams. Relieved, pissed, terrified. A mass of words. There was the sound of all of them trying to grab at the phone, and Laf shouting, "Non!! It is _my_ brother, and I get to speak to him first!" Alex could feel his cheeks warm as Laf said that.

The shouting stopped, only slight grumbles. Alex pulled the phone towards his ear. " _Americans, am I right?_ " Laf chuckled. Multiple squawks of " _Hey!_ ", and " _I'm not even American!_ " sounded. A light chuckle escaped from Alex's lips as he listened.

" _Aside from that. Alex, what on Earth were you thinking?? Why did you wander so far from the neighborhood?_ " Laf questioned. Alex bit his lip, before replying, "Ah...yes...about that. I'll tell you guys in person. But let's just say I saw someone I didn't want to see and fled from the neighborhood in an act of pure anxiety." He could see Martha and George exchange a worried glance.

" _Ah. You better explain later, or I'll have your head!_ " Laf said, before sighing quietly. " _My phone is about to die. Meet us at home._ " They murmured softly. Alex nodded, then realized they couldn’t see him. “We’re on our way back now.” He mumbled.

“ _See you, Little Lion._ ” Was all that was uttered, soft and affectionate, full of relief. Alex handed the phone back to George, and sighed in content. He was warmer, and felt as if there was a blanket wrapped around him. “Go ahead and sleep, Alex. I’ll get someone to carry you inside if you’d like.” Martha murmured softly. All that escaped Alex was a yawn, as he slowly faded to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys thing the man was? From Alex’s past? What do you think John meant by punishments? Find out next time!
> 
> *cough* Anyways. I use that word a lot, don’t I? “Anyways”. It’s like a catchphrase I guess?? 
> 
> (Side note: God fucking damnit it’s 12:00 AM and I’m trying to sleep/write gay fanfics I don’t wanna hear teenagers street racing at night it’s fucking annoying as hell—))
> 
> Aside from that, I’m writing a lot of DEH fics. Like, an abundance. Idk if I’ll post them, but just...be prepared I guess.


	8. Fluff, Lambs, And A Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas The Tank Engine makes an entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,,,there's actually fluff after eight chapters of pure fluff/angst. Like,,no angst. Not this chapter. Also: Lams Part one is a go ;))
> 
> No warnings this chapter! :D

When Alex woke up, there were arms wrapped around him. The grip was loose, but firm. Warmth emitted from the person, and the teen sunk into their grasp. A mumble was heard, and Alex could feel his heart stutter as he felt lips (he  _knew_  those lips, and that voice) move against his neck. It was mother _fucking_  John Laurens. A flush fought it's way to Alex's cheeks. He felt...safe in John's arms. It was like a soft blanket surrounding him, warmth and safety melting his inner core. It felt like... _home. Oh my god brain please don't start its too early-_ his conscious began to plead, but his brain didn't listen. Thoughts of waking up beside John, seeing his fluffy curls reflecting the early morning light, his freckled face in a contented look, the slurred, but adorable "Good morning" the southerner would drawl. Feeling John's firm but gentle arms wrap around Alex's small frame, and the freckled boy leaning over to kiss him on the- He stopped his mind right there, face hot and flushed. Alex, for once, felt...blissful,and embarrassed. Then, a loud alarm shattered the peaceful silence. Alex jolted when John flew up, shouting "I'm awake!" His voice cracked miserably, and he covered his mouth, face taking on a beautiful flush. Multiple groans sounded, and Alex's eyes swept across the living room floor. The Schuyler sisters were cuddling, like a puppy pile, Herc and Laf were spooning.  _Universe, why do you do this to me of all men?_  He silently asked himself. The alarm shut off. John looked down at Alex, and wow Alex was in awe. The freckled boy's hazel eyes shone down on him, looking green in the sun's light. His curls were everywhere, sticking to his face, fluffing up. It glinted in the morning glow, and all Alex wanted to do was run his fingers through it because  _it looked so soft_ , like a lamb's fluff.  John's freckled hand flew to his cheek, and he moaned in annoyance. Then, he glanced back to Alex apologetically. 

"Shit, sorry, I didn't drool on you, did I?" John asked, his cheeks a lovely pink tint. Alex felt the back of his neck, and shook his head. "Nah, you didn't. I became your body pillow sometime in the night, though." Alex hummed, a teasing tone lacing his voice. The blush brightened, and Alex's heart stuttered. "You were a comfortable pillow." John replied, a pout on his face. Two voices piped up behind them. "I can see what's happening." Lafayetted sighed, leaning against Hercules. Hercules blinked at his lover, then grinned. "What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"And they haven't a clue!"

"Who?" Hercules sounded genuinely confused. Honestly, so was Alex. The boy glanced over to his companion, who's eyes were wide, lips parted, and face completely flushed.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our group is down by two!" Lafayette grieved, wiping a fake tear. "That's not even the actual lyric-" John's protests were interrupted by Herc. 

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight..there's "magic" in the air. With all this romantic atmosphere...disaster's in the aiiiiir!" Laf's accent was more pronounced, and by the end of their lyric, they were practically draped across Herc. They gestured at John and Alex. Eliza's sweet voice crooned the next lyric. "Can you feel the love tonight?" Angelica and Peggy joined her in a harmonic chorus. John sighed, "Its not even nighttime!" he exclaimed over the singing.

"Give in Jonathan!" Peggy called back as Angelica and Eliza's voices faded into nothingness. Everyone was staring at Alex and John. They shared a glance, an invisible and silent conversation being spoken.  _I don't know what movie they're singing from._  Alex's raised eyebrow said. John shrugged,  _Its a good movie, you'll have to watch it._  Then, a smirk joined John's features.  _Follow my lead._ John started singing, soft and smooth. "No chance! No way! I won't say it no no!" Alex knew this song. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh oh!" He acted out each verb, and landed leaned against Laurens with a pleading look. They continued as a duet, the rest of the group playing as the muses. Alex and John landed with their backs to each other, a mournful look on each of their faces as they both crooned out the last lyric. Alex's voice was soft, nervous, and full of emotion. John's was smooth, confident, and oozing mournful pining. "At least out loud...I won't say I'm innn...looooove..." 

Alex turned, grinning at his friend. "You sounded great, Laurens!" He exclaimed gleefully. John laughed, and returned the compliment.. Peggy pushed between them, loudly exclaiming, "All of you guys  _know_  I beat all y'all with my amazing low notes. Step up, biniches." Angelica groaned, "Do  _not_ say  _y'all_. You sound like Jefferson." Her and Peggy shared a look of mutual disgust. Alex glanced between them. "Who is this Thomas Jefferson figure? And I literally thought you guys were friends?" He questioned. 

Laf answered for them. "Jefferson is our friend, but has flirted with Angel enough that he's an annoyance. We were gonna meet up with him at Pepe's Cafe," Peggy snorted in laughter behind them, "But then ah...I got ill, and you got lost." They paused, then their eyes widened as ALex's stare melted into a horrified and panicked expression. "Don't worry about it, mon petit lion. It's not your fault you got lost." They said quickly. Alex nodded, swallowing down the building panic. 

"In fact," Eliza piped up, reading something on her phone, "Jefferson wants to meet at Pepe's now. Him and Madison are with Burr, and it's the best opportunity for Alex to meet the Southern Mother-Fucking Democratic-Republicans." 

Alex looked confused, like a puppy trying to break through glass. "The...what?"

"Southern Mother-Fucking Democratic-Republicans. Jefferson, Madison, and Burr. They don't have a specific political party they belong to, so Democratic-Republicans. And they just chose Southern Mother-Fucking because Northern doesn't have the same ring to it, eh?" John answered.

"But...why do they even need a name for their group?"

Hercules chuckled. "When we all met, Jefferson and Madison were assholes. We'd all...debate...and people watched, rather amused. So, we became the Rev Set," He gestured at Laf, John, and himself. "Then-"

"-Eliza, Angie, and Pegs became the Schuyler Sisters." Alex finished. Herc nodded. "So, you guys are still the Rev Set, the Schuylers are the Schuyler Sister, and I'm the Nevis Crew?" Alex laughed. 

"Nevis..?" Peggy questioned. Alex paused, and then answered, "It was the island I lived on till I was like...thirteen. I still miss it sometimes, the constant feeling of sand between your toes, watching dolphins, sea turtles, even sometimes  _sharks_  swim in the crystal clear waters. In my village, everyone knew everyone. And after my mom passed, I stayed with a friend named Ned Stevens. We looked so alike, the newer villagers thought we were brothers. Everyone else knew we weren't. And the place was dripping with food. Fruits, coconuts, you name it. I used to have toast with alligator pear-sorry, avocado-smeared across it. With salt." He laughed quietly, "I still miss mi mama's cooking. She'd always splash in lime and cumin, to make something incredible. I still have her cookbooks. She wrote them out for me, so I could cook them myself. Hell, she even cooked for me while we both were ill-ridden. She was closer to death than I was. Why she never took her medicine, but gave it to me is something I'll never understand." his voice trailed off into a sorrowful murmur. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and then two more. The Rev Set were sticking him in a group hug. John was the closest to him, and murmured, "I know how it feels. My mom died when I was little. Lung cancer took her." 

Alex nodded, squeezing John tightly. He knew the pain of losing a mother as well. 

"We should plan a trip to Nevis. When we're older. I'd love to see it." John said softly. Alex could feel Laf and Herc nod. 

Once the group broke the hug, Angelica gave Alex's shoulder a squeeze, comforting. "You're part of the Schuyler Sisters, a new member." Peggy chirped. Then John gasped in offense. "Excuse me? He's part of the Rev Set!" The two began to banter back and forth. "Why don't we just call this entire group the...hmmm...Revolutionaries? We're all fighting for something. A revolution." Alex piped up, a grin taking over his features. John nodded. "It's got a ring to it." 

"It's settled then. When I'm hanging with the Schuylers, I'm part of the Schuyler Sisters. When I'm with you guys, we're the Rev Set, and all together we're the Revolutionaries." Alex hummed. "It's settled." Angie answered. 

"Lets go meet this Jefferson dude." 

**...**

About an hour later, the teens were all waiting at Pepe's diner, scanning the place for signs of the three other teens were with. Alex spotted a teenager, his skin the color of chocolate, and dark hair fixed in a clean manor. Alex left the group, and tapped on the kid's shoulder. He turned, a confused expression on his face. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The boy raised his eyebrow, before replying, "That depends. Who's asking?"

Alex grinned, "I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir! I have been looking for you!"

"I'm getting nervous..."

"Sir! I have heard of you from a few friends of mine, Laurens, Mulligan Marquis de Lafayette!" A flash of recognition flashed in Burr's eyes. "You're Laf's new brother." Burr held a hand out. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Alex shook Burr's hand, like an excited puppy. Alex raised both his hands, and waved them to the group. Laurens spotted him, and he dragged the rest of the group with him. "There you are! We got worried." The freckled boy's hazel eyes looked to Burr. "Aaron Burr, Sir!" John chirped.

"Greetings, Laurens."

"Where are the other two idiots?"

"Thomas is an idiot and spilled coffee on himself. James brought him to his house to grab a shirt-and probably make out. They'll be back soon." An loud squawk sounded from behind Laurens, and the group turned to see two other teenagers, both of which taller than Alex. "What the hell why is everyone taller than me?" Alex muttered, and John chuckled.

"We were not making out!" The shorter one huffed, a blush lighting his dark skin. In fact, the taller one looks kinda like Laf, and the shorter one looks like Herc?  _Filing that for later,_  Alex thought. 

Angelica retorted with, "That hickey says otherwise." She gestured at the reddened splotch peeking out near his collar bone. "Thomas!" squeaked the short one, punching his boyfriend (friend with benefit?) in the arm, and then frantically covering it. Alex assumed the shorter one was James Madison, and the taller one was Thomas Jefferson. Thomas whined, "Its not like I knew it would be seen!" he muttered. 

"I thought you two went to grab the magenta mess a shirt?" Alex gestured at Thomas as he said "magenta mess". "How did it end up being a make-out session? An honestly, could you have chosen a...less revolting color?"

Thomas looked offended. "Excuse me? Magenta is the color made by the gods! How dare you insult it? Who are you, anyways?" 

"Was it made by the gods of ugliness, then?" Alex chuckled. He found Thomas rather amusing to mess with. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. And I'm not insulting it, I'm telling the truth." John bursted into laughter, "He's gotcha there Jefferson!" 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. Then focused on Alex. "So, you're the runt that's been following Laf, Hercules, and Laurens? What are you, a puppy? All bark?"

Alex grinned "Why don't you come closer, see if I can bite too." he replied maliciously. "I'm impressed, shortie. It would be fun debating with you." Thomas commented, an equal grin on his face. They shook hands. "That was a mood swing worse than Angelica's. I'm in awe." Peggy snorted. 

**...**

"Obviously coffee is better!" Alex shouted back at Thomas. The two were arguing over whether tea or coffee was better. Alex liked both of the drinks, but coffee had always been his go-to when it came to all-nighters . He only drank tea (or hot cocoa) when he had bad anxiety, or a really bad day. 

"Tea is more soothing!"

"Coffee keeps you awake and alert! Some teas knock you the fuck out."

"Bean water tastes fucking awful, dude!"

" _Bean water?_  Tea is leaf water! Coffee is a blend of different flavors, and there's millions of different combinations!"

" _Leaf water?! Excuse me?!_  Tea is a blend of fruit, herbs, tea leave! You can make a latte with tea! It has soothing qualities! It-" Thomas's mouth was clamped shut by James's hand. 

"Ha! Silence mean _I_  wo-" Alex was interrupted by John's hand being placed over his mouth. Thomas fixed him with a knowing look. "Finally you two children stopped fighting. I swear to god I was gonna die if you kept screaming about tea and coffee." Angelica grumbled. Both Alex and Thomas were released with a matching exasperated sigh from John and James.

"I can see what's happening-" John glared at Laf, "Not having that! Alex hasn't even seen the movie yet!" he called at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW I ACTUALLY KEPT MY PROMISE YALL IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF
> 
> Also, I shamelessly put in some musical references, but very subtle. My family calls avocados alligator pears and avocados btw, plus I got the alligator pear on toast from a lovely book (like an actual, real life paperback book) titled "Turtle In Paradise" by Jenifer L. Holm. It is my favorite book, and my copy is all battered and torn from use lmao


	9. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos have a snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Two chapters in two days!! I really owed y'all, after the hiatus!!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -Character Injury  
> -Discussion of Parental Death
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any!

_John is a complicated soul,_  Alex noted. They were laying on the grounds of Mount Vernon, staring at clouds in the air. It was about three hours after Alex met Thomas. The grass peaking through the snow tickled Alex's cheeks, a steady wind pulling at him. "I'm curious," John piped up. Alex made a 'hmm?' noise. "What was your island actually like? If you don't mind me asking." Alex paused for a moment. "It was a shithole. The tourist side was beautiful, like I said. The rest of the island wasn't. People were sweet, people were assholes. Hot and cold. I still miss Nevis. Both sides of it. It had its beauty, and its ugliness, but so do people. Some people are pretty on the outside, and rotten on the inside. Mi mama was pretty on the outside, and she had a gentle heart. Always positive. She was an optimist, and I was a pessimist." He said quietly, focusing on a specific cloud. 

"My mama was the same. She was so sweet, but the world fucked her over. She married my asshole of a father, her parents disowned her. She was Methodist, my father is Catholic. I look like her, she'd always tell me. She got cancer, and passed about a year later. I took it the hardest, from what my sister told me. I locked myself in my room for the first few months, not really caring about the world." John murmured softly. Alex reached for his friend's hand, and when he found it, he squeezed it comfortingly. 

"My mother and I contracted malaria. I was...ten, I think. It was awful. She gave me all her medicine, and treated me when we were both sick." Alex swallowed thickly, "My brother wasn't around. He drank. Like my father. My father disappeared when I was seven or eight. My mama just kept hugging me through every coughing fit, every puking fit. She'd speak Spanish and French to me as I fell asleep. I just...I remember waking up to my mom coughing. I remember seeing blood dribbling down from her mouth, and she stared at me with such sadness in her eyes. I remember her hugging me close to her chest, and she bursted into tears as she murmured her final words to me. 'Te amo hijo mio. Sóplenos a todos, mantente fuerte. Solo espera, nos harás sentir orgullosos con el millón de cosas que logras.' She had said. And I felt her warmth slip away. I could only freeze in horror as her breathing stopped, her heart slowing down." By then, tears were streaming down Alex's cheeks. "James disappeared after that, and I was sent to my cousin. He was in debt, and I remember walking in his home to silence. I walked in on him dangling from the ceiling, and hearing a gunshot. Not only did he kill himself, he made sure he didn't fail." He whispered, swallowing a sob. John sat up, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Something spoke up in my mind after that. It said, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.". So I did. I stayed with Ned, and worked for his papa. I wrote. And wrote. I guess you could say I wrote my way out of Hell." Alex hugged John back tightly. 

"We're both emotional messes, aren't we?" John chuckled mirthlessly. Alex nodded against John's shoulder. "With asshole dads." Alex mumbled quietly. The two pulled away, staring into each others eyes, before bursting into laughter. It was hysterical laughter, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Alex ducked his head, tears spattering on the snowy ground. John wiped at his eyes. "I think the cold is getting to us. Wanna head inside?" the freckled teen asked between laughter. Alex nodded, and scrubbed at his own eyes, his body shaking with laughter. The pair stood up, and John slung an arm across the shorter teen's shoulders. They made their way back to the mansion, their tears wiped away and eyes dried. Alex opened up the French doors, and sighed contently at the warmth of his foster home. He and John made their way through the house, to the kitchen. "Where's Laf, Herc, and everyone else?" Alex asked Martha, who was making hot cocoa. Before Martha could answer, screaming sounded, and Peggy's voice shrieking was the loudest of all, "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!!"

"There they are." Martha hummed with a smile. Alex and John shared a look. Lafayette bursted into the house, powdery snow covering their hair, face, and some of their clothing. "She's ruthless!" They shouted, darting behind the two shorter boys. Alex glanced at John, and the two barely contained their giggles. Laf looked between them. "I'm serious!" they cried, "Peggy will get you!" 

"Wanna destroy everyone in a game of snowball?" Laurens asked Alex. Hamilton nodded. "It will be the Revolutionary War of the United States of Snow, Versus Great Blizzard." He replied. John laughed at the silly names.

John and Alex exited the mansion, hand in hand. The two were close together, murmuring battle strategies to one another. "We should attack from the sides. It'll catch everyone off guard. We need to blend in with our surroundings." John was murmuring. Alex nodded. "We'll go for Mullette first. Then the Schuylers. Angie has a sharp eye, so stay out of sight." The Caribbean teen replied. "The olive tree is our base. Meet me there." John whispered softly. The two nodded at each other, cheeks flushed from the cold, and took off in separate directions. Alex ran through the snow, light and quick. He was used to staying silent when running. He was like a cat, a hunter. He approached the shed, seeing his targets. Laf and Hercules. They were alert, glancing around nervously. The former had a pile of snowballs in their arms, the latter with a snowball in his hand. Alex gently lifted a pile of snow, and worked it into a ball. He hid behind a tree, silent. Then, he attacked. A loud war cry escaped his lips, and he launched the first snowball. The targets screamed, dropping their snow. Laf tripped, trying to grab more snow. Alex's snowball hit Hercules straight in the chest. The boy was already reaching down for more snow. He launched it at Laf, hitting his foster sibling in the head. Then, Alex ran away from the scene, towards the olive tree. Three more screams were heard in the distance. Alex laughed, and changed course to the direction of the screams.

When Alex arrived, he saw Angelica and Eliza, powdery snow on their clothes. He stayed hidden, searching for his friend. Then, he heard a murmured, "Alex?" Whipping his head to the direction of the noise, he saw John laying on the ground, holding his side. A pained look was on his face. Alex felt his heart drop. He bounded over to his friend. "John?" His hands hovered over John's side. 

"Peggy throws really hard, and I fell onto a sharp stick. " John said softly. Alex gently lifted John's hand from his side. There was a hole in the boy's sweat shirt. A sharp stick was poking through John's side, not very deep.  But deep enough to make him bleed. Just the sight of blood sent memories into his mind. A terrified cry was lodged in Alex's throat. "Alex, 'm not gonna die. It just really hurts. I tried to take it out, but it was worse than a splinter. I think there's like...a gash. Can you take it out?" John said soothingly. Alex nodded, and gripped the stick. "Three...two...one..." Alex pulled the stick from his friend's side, a small hiss of pain escaping the freckled boy. "Fuck."

Alex helped John to his feet. "C-can you walk?" he asked. John nodded, and then stopped when he put pressure on his left foot. "No. My ankle. Fuck. I twisted it when I landed." Gulping, Alex slung an arm across John's shoulders. "Just hold onto your side. It'll help stop the bleeding."

"It's gonna bleed for a bit, due to the cold. My blood is moving faster because my body is warming itself up." John informed as they walked. The two stayed hidden, not wanting to alert anyone. 

Thankfully, they stayed out of sight. When they entered the house once more, Alex called, rather pitifully, "Martha?" Said woman walked out of the kitchen. "Yes-Oh my god what happened?!" She shouted. Alex flinched. "I uh...fell from a tree onto a stick. And twisted my ankle." John piped up. Martha pressed her lips together into a thin line, worry in her eyes. "Alex, sweetie, can you help John to the couch? Place pillows underneath his ankle."

Alex nodded, and lead his friend to the couch. He laid John down gently, and stacked two pillows under his foot. Martha returned with bandages and hydrogen peroxide. "You know the drill. Shirt off, kiddo." Alex raised an eyebrow at John. "Laf, Herc, and I get into fights with people. Like Seabury. Martha treats our wounds, and then we're off." he explained as he took off his shirt. Alex only got a quick glance, but looked away because  _oh my god John definitely had some muscle._ Like, he wasn't ripped, but his arms were definitely built, and his entire torso was dappled with freckles, like stars. A blush made its way to Alex's cheeks, and he had to think of anything but the thing he just saw. "There. If you want, you can spend the night again." Martha hummed. 

"Yeah. Sounds nice." John replied, "I have my shirt back on, Lex. You can look now." Alex turned back around. Martha was putting a DVD into the Bluray DVD Player. "What are we watching?" Alex asked curiously. 

"Moana. It's my favorite movie. It uh, has a storm in it. Are you okay with watching it?" John said softly, locking eyes with Alex. The teen hesitated, then nodded. "Y-yeah. Gotta get over fears." He replied. Then, Alex sat down on the floor, against the couch. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to lay on the couch with me? It's much more comfortable than the ground, and you're short enough that I can still see the tv over your head. Plus, I could help calm you down if you panic over the storm." Fucking hell, John was really considerate. 

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Positive." John answered. Alex carefully climbed onto the couch, laying down. He made sure there was a small space between him and John. The freckled teen chuckled softly, and pulled Alex closer to him, so that they were cuddling. Everything in Alex's mind was screeching. Then, it reeled to a stop when the first song began playing in Moana. "Moana, make way, make way!..." Alex could feel his eyes get heavier, and heavier. Then, they slipped shut.

**POV SWITCH: John!**

Oh sweet mother of Jesus, John had it bad for the boy laying against him. He tried to focus on the movie, but all that was on his mind was Alex. Alex, the energetic, anxious ball of debating and writing. Alex, the one with the closed off past. Alex, the cute-as-a-button fifteen year old curled up against John. Alex, the one who shared the same loss that John had experienced. John was helpless in a hurricane of Alexander Hamilton, and he was fine with that. He heard the noise of Laf, Herc, and the Schuylers entering, chattering up a storm. He felt Alex stir slightly, but gently massaged the boy's scalp to keep him from waking up. Alex relaxed, and John heard Martha hush the group of teens. Several gasps were heard, and soft footsteps padded over to where John was. The freckled teen didn't notice he was carding his fingers through Alex's hair. "Oh my god I'm gonna die from cuteness." Laf murmured as they stared at John and Alex. John shut his eyes, acting like he was sleeping. 

"I bet ten that they'll get together before summer." whispered Angelica.

"I'd say when spring break arrives." replied Eliza.

"Nah. Knowing John, it would be like...on the Fourth of July. They'd kiss under the fireworks." Peggy guessed.

They were seriously guessing when Alex and John got together? Really? John sighed, but played it off as him relaxing. One of his arms moved to drape around Alex's waist. "Holy fuck they're adorable. Unfollow me now, I'm gonna be tweeting about this for the next month." Angelica murmured.

"They better get married, adopt a girl named Frances, and a boy named Philip, and get a Shepard dog named Lamb." Eliza muttered. "Or so help me I will kill both of them." Alex shifted slightly, and John heard Laf murmur to the sisters, and their boyfriend, "Let's leave 'em alone. Alex doesn't sleep well, and John is resting due to injury. Let them sleep." The last thing John heard before he drifted off into actual sleep were footsteps going up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET! Lams is beginning to develop even further!! 
> 
> Y'all needed the fluff after so much angst, so I'm delivering!! Next chapter will probably be more fluff. Maybe a dash of angst.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: The Spanish was translated from Google Translate. Please correct me if it's wrong!!


	10. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff never lasts long with me guys. ;)))
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Threats of life with a gun  
> -Angst  
> -Domestic abuse mentions  
> -Marital abuse mentions  
> -Alcohol abuse mentions  
> -Cursing
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter.

Alex's day went from great, to terrible in a matter of 0.2 seconds. He was walking home with John, Hercules, Laf, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy. Alex himself was debating with John about whether cats or turtles were better. "But cats don't require as much care as a turtle does! They're soft and fluffy. And antisocial."

"But Lex, listen, turtles are cute." John replied

"Not the softshells." Alex shrugged, and John made the most offended look possible.

"YOU DID  _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT."

"I just did."

"Sphinx cats are ug....ly....Hey, Laf, who's that at the house?" John trailed off, glancing back at their taller friend. Alex stared at the car, and felt his heart stop beating. His mouth felt dry. He  _knew_ he wouldn't last long. "I don't know who the other car is." Alex whispered. What if his case worker had gotten a new car, and was coming to get Alex?

"I knew I wouldn't last long. I-I..." A comforting hand rested on his shoulder.  _Laf._

"Non. I'm sure you're okay, petit lion." They said softly. The group approached the front door, where shouting was heard inside the house. "That's ridiculous!" The teens heard George shout.

"It's the law, Mr. Washington." A deep voice rumbled, one that shot ice through Alex's heart. It was achingly familiar, and Alex hadn't heard that voice in  _years._ Laf opened the door, and the yelling stopped. The adults turned towards the teenagers, eyes landing on Alex. But said boy didn't focus on the adults, only on the not-so-new man. His face was tanned, eyes dark as Alex's. Gray hairs littered the man's face.

"P-papa?" Alex stuttered, taking a step back. His voice was small, like a small child's. He felt like he was ten again, watching his father disappear into the horizon as his mother screamed at his father to " _STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!_ " A shuddered breath escaped Alex.

"Alexander." His father greeted curtly. "It's good to see you, son."

"I-I go by Alex. Just. Alex." He replied, feeling his hands start to shake.

"Can't a father call his son whatever?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, son, I wanted to start over. With you. Where's your mother?" Alex felt a burning fire light up in his eyes. "Mom is  _dead._ " James Hamilton's face flashed with hurt.

"Oh."

"Yes. She died. Malaria. Both of us caught it. There wasn't enough money to pay for medicine for both of us. So, she paid for me to get better. This was two years after you  _left._ " Alex spat the word like venom.

"Alexander-"

"Alex." He corrected

"Right. Alex, I want to start over. I want to take you home. With me. I already went to a judge, I have full custody over you." It was as if time stopped. A startled gasp was heard behind Alex.

Alex couldn't breathe. Just as life was starting to get better for him, everything went to hell. He couldn't. He can't go with James. He wasn't. Alex didn't want anything to do with him. "No. No no no." He could feel anger, fear, anxiety flood his chest in a matter of seconds. "No."

"Excuse me?" James looked confused. But Alex stood his ground. He sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, and stepped forward. "I said,  _no._ I will not go with you. I will  _never_ go with you.  _You_ abandoned me, my  _mother,_ and my brother.  _You_ left my family. You were  _never_ part of my family. You, sir, only gave me half of my life. You only helped birth someone. You were  _never_ my father. I never  _had_ a father.  _You are not my father._ I will not be separated from a family who has taken in a  _mess_ like me. I will not be separated from such great friends," Alex glanced at Laurens, "And closest confidants. A father is supposed to care for you. A father isn't supposed to get drunk seven days a week, a _buse my mother,_ and leave his offspring. A father is supposed to be there for every tears. Every achievement. You want to know how I got off that  _fucking_ island? Huh? It was by writing a letter to your sorry ass.  _You will never be my father. You never even were my fucking father._ George Washington, Martha Washington, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Margarita Schuyler, James Madison, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, and John Laurens are more of  _family_ that  _you_ will ever be. And I've only known Thomas, James, and Aaron for two weeks, and everyone else—except Eliza—for  _three fucking months._ I've been through hell and back. But I found a group of wonderful people who  _care_ about me. If you  _cared_ about me, you wouldn't have left us. If you  _cared_ about me, you would get out of this fucking house, give custody back to the Washingtons, and get the  _fuck_ out of my life, a second time." Alexander's words were shaking at the end, but powerful and venomous. Poison dropped from his lips as he spoke.

_Silence._

Not a single noise was in the house. The only thing heard was Alex's chest heaving. James approached Alex threateningly. George started to stop him, but one look from Alex stopped him in his tracks.  _I've got this,_ Alex's expression said. "I'm  _not_ scared of you. I will never be scared of you." His father towered over him, but Alex stood his ground. It was a mouse against a snake. The cat against the dog.  A stand off between the two Hamiltons. The youngest, and the oldest.

"You are coming with me, whether you like it or not." James' voice shattered the silence. Before anyone could react, Alex's arm was snatched. Tightly. He was twisted, and felt a familiar cool metal press against his head.  _James had a fucking gun._ "Let us go, and we'll be out of your hair. Your friend won't die today." His father said cooly. There was silence. The gun clicked into place, ready to destroy Alex's life in a matter of seconds, with a simple pull of trigger.

**POV Switch: John**

Silence always terrified John. He was staring at Alex, who looked absolutely terrified. He looked like a child. John could hear his own heartbeat. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Small intakes of breath were heard from Alex. The small boy was shaking where he stood, a gun held against his head. John glanced to the side at the Washingtons, and wished he didn't. The couple looked horrified, torn between helping Alex and staying still. A door creaking open is what made John's head snap towards the sound. Alexander's father was opening the front door, taking Alex with him.

"There's a million things I haven't done, just you wait. Just...you wait." Alex's hushed words echoed in the silent house. Then, he was gone. The door shut. Moments later, a car's engine was heard, and Alex was gone. For good. All of a sudden everyone erupted into noise. Sobs, screams of Alex's name, panicked shouting.  _A phone._ John needed a phone. He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. "Guys!" John shouted over the noise. " _GUYS!_ " Everyone went silent. Eliza had tears streaming down her cheeks. The poor girl was shaking.

"I'm calling the police. I'm sure they can track down Alex's phone. Just. Calm down." Leave it to Laurens to calm a panicked crowd. Internally, he was the most panicked. Maybe Eliza topped him. He dialed 911, not noticing his shaking hands.

The operator answered immediately. "911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is John Laurens. A student was kidnapped from the home of George Washington. His foster son, Alexander Hamilton. Alex's father stole him from us, holding a gun against Alex's head. He claimed to have full custody, but I-I don't believe him. Please, send the police quickly." John's voice broke, and he was crying. The operator paused. "Okay, sir. Thank you. I'm sending the police your way immediately. Mount Vernon, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Is there an adult with you? Any other kids?"

"Yes. George Washington and Martha Washington, their adopted child Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and the Schuyler sisters. We couldn't do anything to help Alex. He would have been killed." His voice was a whisper. "Our policemen are bringing a K-9 unit. They will be at your residence in ten minutes."

"Thank you." John said quietly. He hung up the phone. Pocketing his device, he tried to wipe the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Police is coming with a K-9 Unit. Get something of Alex's please. They'll be here in ten minutes." John whispered. He was pulled into a tight hug by Hercules and Laf. The tallest two held the sobbing freckled boy, and Herc gestured for the Schuylers to join their hug. The teenagers hugged each other tightly, tears cascading down their cheeks. The two adults in the room were whispering amongst each other. Well, George was. Martha was sobbing.

**POV Switch: Alex**

Alex was shaking in the backseat of the car. He had his knees pulled to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hiccuped, trying to stifle his sobbing. His friends were gone from him. His  _family_ was torn out of his grasp in a matter of seconds. All because he had to open his big mouth. " _I want to go home._ " Alex whispered. Like in that movie.  _The Wizard of Oz._ All Alex needed to do was tap his heels together three times, and said he wanted to go home. But his life wasn't a movie. He wouldn't go home. He'd be stuck in the black Sedan.

He couldn't get the image of how everyone looked when Alex uttered the words before he left out of his head. John looked saddened, like he just wanted to sweep Alex off his feet and just hug him. Laf and Eliza were already crying. Hercules looked like he wanted to murder Alex's father. So did Angelica. Peggy looked frozen solid, the normally humorous girl unresponsive. Worst of all were Martha and George. They looked grief-ridden. Angry. Horrified. Like Alex was already dead in front of them. Before Alex knew it, the tears were falling down his cheeks faster. A hurricane of anger, terror, and anxiety was slamming into his brain, raindrop tears escaping from his eyes. Overflowing. Alexander Hamilton was a hurricane in the back of a black Sedan car, as  _Happy_ by Pharrell Williams played on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I wanted this to happen from the begiining guys. Maybe you'll find out who "K" is. Just maybe...
> 
> There's a new update schedule. I'll post a chapter every Saturday/Sunday. BUT! Tech week is all this week and next week for my school. It's gonna be really stressful on me. So chapters may be late. Maybe I'll post two chapters if my inspiration is flying. See y'all next week! (Maybe sooner ;)))
> 
> Got a question? Hit me up on tumblr. @allamau
> 
> Got a question for Alex and everyone else? Ask blog on tumblr! @askalexthings


	11. Broken Hearts and Wailing Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls in like two weeks late with starbucks* im back bitches.
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about not having a chapter and leavin' y'all with a cliff-hangar!! I had a production all weekend, then my mental state dropped low, and I actually hung out with friends??
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -Angst  
> -Hints of child abuse  
> -Panic attacks (or the beginnings of one)
> 
> If you guys see any more please let me know!!

"You still have to go to school, we're doing everything we can." Spoke three adults at once. Martha, George, and Philip Schuyler. All at once, six tearful teenagers started protesting in multiple choice words. "But  _Alex_ is gone!" "We can't give up on him!" "We have to find him ourselves if the police can't do anything!" "Father, please! He's been through too many things!" "We have to—"

" _Guys!_ " George shouted over the blubbering teenagers. Once they quieted, he softened his voice. "We're all doing anything and everything we can. You guys still need an education. Hopefully it can distract you guys from going into a panicked frenzy about Alexander. Everything's going to be okay."

**POV: John**

The next day at school, John couldn't focus. The seat beside him in chemistry was empty. Alex's seat. His mind kept drifting off, focusing on the missing boy. How terrified Alex looked, staring into John's soul. The freckles teenager stood up abruptly, tears filling his hazel eyes. And then he ran. He had to get out of that  _fucking_ classroom. He had to get out of this fucking school. He offhandedly thought of baseball. First was getting out of the classroom. Second was the school's front gates, seeing the metal blur past him as he ran. Third base was off school grounds, tears streaming down his cheeks. Home.  _Home._ Home for Laurens was gone. It was in the tight friendship with a certain short statured teenager. A hunger-pang frame, intelligent eyes. A fire in his words. All gone because of a gun. Because of a selfish man. Torn away from John. Alexander was John's home. And he was ripped from John's grasp in front of his eyes. John ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. When he finally stopped, his chest was moving up and down rapidly. Hot tears were still dribbling down his cheeks, and he realized he was in a park. A rather familiar park. Laurens blinked, bringing a bare hand up to wipe at his eyes. His feet guided him to a park bench, where he sat down with a small sniffle. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Breathe in, breathe out.

_I may not live to see our glory..._

**POV: Alex**

Alex was all cried out. Now, he felt burning anger at the man in the front seat. James had found out about his phone, and made quick work of getting rid of it. "Where are you taking me?" Alex asked, wincing slightly at his hoarse voice. "To my home. Someone wants to see you.  _Again._ " His father uttered, which sent chills down Alex's spine. Right now, anything and everything from Alex's past was bad. Well...except for the Washingtons. Laf, Herc, John, Liza, Angie, Pegs...Thomas, James, and Aaron. Everyone he had met since being with the Washingtons improved him. It helped him. Hell, even Seabury fanned the argumentative spark into a flame. He was no longer a simple ember, Alex was a roaring fire. A hurricane of venom, flames sparking every howl. He was getting poetic again, wasn't he? A mirthless, dry chuckle echoed out of Alex as he thought that. He felt a familiar sensation light up in his fingertips. He felt the  _need_ to write. The sensation was almost unbearable. He wanted his notebooks, to feel the familiar weight of his fountain pen to rest in his hands, to see curled letters flow from his pen tip, to get the blue ink on his hands. To re-read the yellowed pages of his journals over and over again. To share the words with his friends. His  _family._ His eyes trailed to the outside, the sun was setting, creating a painting of blues, purples, pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows. It was lovely. But, alas, he wasn't in the mood to watch a sunset and think,  _what a lovely sunset, I should take a picture of it and send it to my dog._

(He didn't even have a dog, and he preferred cats, so why did a dog pop in his mind? Why did he think of sending a picture of a goddamn sunset to his dog, even though 1) dogs are colorblind, and 2) a dog wouldn't even have a phone??)

His thoughts were pulled from him as the car screeched to a stop. Alex felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms around his father's neck and yank them back. He even had a short-lived day dream about  _how_ he'd do it. Okay, maybe he was a little more malicious than he thought. Still, Alex opened up the door to the car, and got out. A chilled wind caressed his cheeks, flushing them. He was guided (in reality, James just kept shoving the teenager, hissing empty threats) to...a cabin. Alex bursted into hysterical laughter. "Really? A fucking  _cabin in the woods_?" He gestured to the trees towering over the two Hamiltons. "How fucking ironic is that?" 

"Keep moving, brat." James grumbled over the teenager's hysterics. Alex snickered, wiping tears from his eyes. They approached the front door, and James opened it. "Arnold is out on the town, and should be back shortly." he chuckled dryly. Alex felt himself pale. Arnold was not a good name for Alex to remember. He unconsciously rubbed his collar bone.

**POV Switch: John**

John's breathing hitched as more tears streamed down his cheeks. He thought he was done crying, damnit! It was an endless cycle. Tears, calm. Tears, calm, anger, tears. His hands were shaking as he reached into his coat pocket, grabbing a slim, cold piece of metal. His phone. When he turned it on, the turtle background wasn't even seen due to the amount of text messages and missed calls. Most were from Laf and Herc, but Eliza had a fair share, Angelica had the most missed calls. Well, out of the teenagers. The Washingtons topped everyone. He just...stared at the hand-held device, before an idea sparked in his mind. Fucking hell, why didn't he think of it first?! With still shaking hands, John unlocked the phone. 253 messages, 65 missed calls. 45 voicemails. John paid them no mind, instead clicked on a specific contact. 

_Calling "Lindo pequeño león <3" _

Someone picked up, and John felt overwhelming happiness, until a girl's voice filled his ears. "Um, hello? I'm sorry, this isn't my phone but I saw it ringing and ya know, I just wanted to tell you uh..."garcon de tourte"? That who ever you're trying to call doesn't have their phone." There was silence, John numb. "Uh, hello? Are you okay?" The girl sounded concerned.

"I-no. I'm not. Not at all." John replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't know me?"

"Yeah, well you should give others a chance." She sounded sassy.

"I don't even know your name? Besides, what if I'm some 40 year old looking for little girls." John replied, trying to be sarcastic, but his voice cracked.

"Because you sound like a teenager, kid. Like my age. Anyways, the names Maria."

"John."

"Strangest way to meet a friend, eh John? So, tell me what's wrong."

"I've had stranger. But...there's this kid. He is like, the most adorable kid you'll ever meet. Not afraid to say what he's thinking, but terrified to prove adults incorrect. We think he was abused in previous foster homes. Then, two days ago, his asswipe father threatened us with a gun, and stole Alex away. It fucking hurts. I'm so scared. I don't know if he's okay, even alive, and I tried calling his phone and now I'm rambling to a complete stranger in the middle of a god-forsaken park and just...I..." He went silent. Maria was quiet as well.

"Are you talking about Alexander Hamilton? Fluffy brown hair, intelligent hazel eyes? Like a hunger-pang frame? Short? There was a news report on him." She said. John sniffled, "Y-yeah."

"So you must be his boyfriend, John Laurens?"

"We aren't dating."

"Well, Mr. Laurens, the way you talked about Mr. Hamilton made it sound like you were. But hey, I'll help you find him. He's most likely out of state, his father isn't stupid enough to stay in Virginia for long." She sounded bitter.

"How you you know this?"

There was silence on the other line. "Lets just say James Hamilton and I have a bad history.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i run on angst guys. also: new character owo
> 
> im ready to yeet myself off a building hmu if you live near skyscrapers
> 
> I want to write so many scenes but I can't seem to find the words to r e a c h the scene, ya know?
> 
> See y'all either this weekend or next, bye!!


	12. People of the Past Should Stay In the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sees someone he never wanted to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-
> 
> I am b a c k!! Sorry about how short it was, but y'all might get a double chapter this weekend lmao
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -Graphic Child Abuse  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Referenced Kidnapping  
> -Flashbacks  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Do not read if you are uncomfortable with this!!

**POV: Alex**

Alex surveyed his...current room. It was small, a bed crammed against the corner. He looked at the doorknob, and felt a small smirk split his lips as he realized the door locked from the inside. Very useful. His face then hardened.  _Stay emotionless,_  he reminded himself,  _don't let them get to you._  He swallowed roughly, his dark eyes sweeping across the walls. A specific spot in the wall was splashed in a color lighter than the mustard yellow of the older walls. Alex glanced behind him, hearing something sizzling on the stove. His father was busy. So, Alex crept over to the wall, careful of creaking wood planks. He crouched down to the lighter paint, and pressed his hand against it. His eyes widened as he heard a crunch, like pressing against paper. A plan began formulating in his mind, but was interrupted by creaking footsteps approaching his door. Alex scrambled to his feet, and returned to the bed. A head poked into his "room", and brown eyes widened, fear coloring the irises as they met snot-green eyes.  _No._

 

**P.O.V Switch: John**

John walked along the cold streets of Virginia, his eyes taking in the landscape. His friends had ripped him a new one when he returned their texts and calls with a simple, "I'm fine." He allowed his feet to guide him to a place he's known since childhood, Pepe's Cafe. The same one Alex and Thomas met in. When he entered the cafe, he scanned the tables. He made eye-contact with a girl. She nodded at him, and held up Alex's phone. John made his way over to her. 

"Its nice to formally meet you, John Laurens." she said, holding out her hand.

"I could say the same, Maria Reynolds." John replied, taking her hand and shaking it. 

"I've already ordered coffee, so you'll have to pay for yourself." Maria informed, shrugging.

"Cool. So, what can you tell me about Mr. Hamilton?" John asked.

"Well...he's manipulative. A liar, a drunk, a pathetic excuse of a man. He likes to make people do things that benefit him, and his friend. Benedict Arnold. They are a two-man team. They don't stop till they get what they want. They move often, last time I checked he was in Maryland. But I've tracked his moving period. He moves towns, not states. And, it's every six months. The last, and final time, I was in his presence, about five months ago, he was living outside of Ocean City. About two hours away. I'm sure he's gone into hiding since then. That's all I really know."

John was quiet for a few moments. Then, he spoke. "Thank you. That's really good information. Am I allowed to tell the police about this? " She looked panicked for a split second. "Will it be anonymous?"

"Yes. And Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...safe?"

Maria hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you safe from harm? Are you staying somewhere that no harm has come to you?" John questioned, taking Alex's phone from her outstretched hand.

"Yes. I'm staying with my cousin, Kitty Livingston, and her niece Theodosia. It was a pleasure to meet you, John Laurens. I hope to see you again sometime." Maria nodded to the teenager, a gentle smile on her features. 

"Good. It was a pleasure to be in your company, Maria Reynolds."

"It's Lewis, actually. I took my mother's maiden name."

"Then Maria Lewis. Has a nice ring to it." Laurens hummed, and nodded back to the girl. She walked out of the cafe, off to do...whatever Maria does. John stayed for a few minutes, a plan brewing in his mind. If he could pinpoint Alex's location...then his plan would be a whole lot easier.

**P.O.V Switch: Alex**

Alex was freaking out. An evil grin spread across the peach lips of someone he had never, ever wanted to see again. The teenager took a step back, his hand sliding up to protect his collarbone. 

"Relax, baby Ham." The man in front of him purred, "I'm only here to tell you dinner is ready." 

"I will not eat whatever that bastard has touched, or your crusty ass, for that matter." Alex growled, a feral feeling building up in his chest. The man narrowed his eyes, a familiar expression spreading across his face. Alex bit down on his lip, but didn't back down. Benedict stepped forward, raising a fist. He swung. Alex ducked, and rolled out of the way. Arnold snarled, and lunged at the short teenager. The Caribbean scrambled to his feet, jumping to avoid the larger man. Arnold shot a hand out, grabbing Alex by the collar of his shirt. Alexander was pinned against the wall, a hand ecasing his throat. Panic shot through the boy, his hands scrambling for purchase on Benedict. 

His hands found Arnold's face, and he jabbed the man's eyes with his thumbs. Arnold roared, like a furious lion. He dropped Alex, rubbing at his eyes. It was then James Hamilton entered the room, seeing Alex cough harshly, his hands rubbing the flesh of his neck, and Benedict rubbing at his eyes furiously. James snatched Alex up by his throat, venom in his eyes. Alex had seen the look in his eyes before. His mind flashed to a memory.

_Little Alexander was shielded from his father by his brother. Their father was having a drunken fit, and their mother was at work. A slap shoved James out of the way of their father as he approached Alex. His eyes were widened with fear as he stared into the bloodshot, dark eyes. Venom burned Alex's soul as his father glared down at the five year old. This would be the last time he saw his father. "P-papa?" He whispered, and suddenly his cheek burned. Alex was flung onto the ground at the force of the slap, a pained cry breaking through his lips. His mother entered the tiny apartment, taking in the scene of James Hamilton Jr. rushing to his baby brother as James Hamilton Sr. raised one of his legs. "JAMES HAMILTON." his mother roared with the fury of a lioness. James Jr. swept up his crying brother as the oldest Hamilton faced his wife. Alexander could hear the screaming match that went down, and the slam of the door as his mother shouted at his father to, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING FAMILY."_

Alex was spitting and hissing at the men, even though his air source was being clogged. He would not show weakness. He was not afraid. He was not afraid. 

**P.O.V Switch: John**

John anxiously waited outside of the office of Chief Knox as Maria told him about her experiences with James Hamilton. He squeezed Lafayette's hand, his lips pulled in a thin line. Then, the creaking of a door opening made Laurens shoot to his feet, immediately asking, "So?" 

"We did find some leads on where Mr. Hamilton could have taken Alex. Ms. Lewis here had found Alex's phone at a motel about two hours from here. It could be a breadcrumb in this investigation. I plan on sending out two officers to the motel, and I will join them." Knox informed. John nodded, and replied, "Can Washington follow you? We all know Alex, and can predict what he would do in this situation."

Knox was silent for a bit. Then, he sighed, and nodded. "I suppose so." Laf had already taken their phone out and was texting the Washingtons.

"We leave tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. y'all can probably guess who "K" is.   
> can you guys guess why i chose him as "K"?  
> let me know in the comments, if you'd like uwu
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone!!


	13. The Eye Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds something;John and the others realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy double chapter week lmaooooo  
> ahh, can y'all smell the late (really fucking late) Valentines Day Chapter ft. Angst?  
> this one is longer, as a sorry for missing chapters  
> also: girls are really fucking cUTE I'M HELPLESS BECAUSE MY CRUSH SPENT THE NIGHT FRIDAY AND SHE LOOKED SO AT PEACE WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP AND IT WAS ADORABLE AND I'M REALLY FUCKING GAY-
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse  
> Please please please tell me if I missed anything, and don't read this if you are uncomfortable!!

**P.O.V: Alex**

"I am not scared of you." Alexander spat at the door dividing him from the other men in the house. Arnold and his father had left him alone, with a promise of letting Alex starve, as well as new bruises. He stalked to the closet, feeling a specific wooden plank in the floor dip down, as if it had been pulled out and nailed back in too many times. Alex stopped, and looked down. He curiously lifted the plank, and found a rolled up piece of paper, as well as a leather notebook. He recognized the notebook. Opening it up, a startled gasp erupted out of him as his mother's flowery handwriting stared back up at him.

_"My dearest Jemmy,_

_Our little Alexander has just a great of mind as you do. He is learning French! I'm so proud of him, and I'm sure you are too. Let's just hope he doesn't start speaking French while speaking Spanish, eh?"_  the note read. More notes from his mother were underneath the main note. They were love letters, most of them. They kept dating back and back, until one of them screamed at him. 

_"James Hamilton Sr._

_You dare try to fucking contact me after that stunt you pulled? My babies were terrified. You fucking hurt them. I do not want you in their lives. I don't want you in my life. Your drunk ass can rot, for all I care. I cannot even begin to tell you how pissed I am, how horrified I am that you not only got drunk, verbally and physically abused me, but hurt my children, my pride and joys, just as much as you harmed me? You, sir, are a moron. Do not contact me. Do not contact my children. Fuck. You."_

So that's where Alexander got his fire-cracker spirit, and his lets-piss-off-as-many-people-as-I-despise kind of attitude. A grin spread across his features as he realized most of his traits were from his mother. Rachel Faucette Buck was not a good person to fuck with, and if you messed with  her kids, you were doomed for eternal punishment. He decided to keep the notebook. It didn't seem like his father cared too much about it, as it was left dusty and beaten up under a floorboard. Then, Alex unraveled the scroll. He immediately recognized it as the cabin's floor plans of this bedroom. A secret door was shown, in the exact same spot Alex had found the mismatched paint. 

The grin widened as he saw where the door lead to. It was an underground trail, leading to an opening a few feet from the house. Still, Alex was already constructing a plan in his mind. He'd act like a sweet, accepting boy. Or he'd fuck shit up. The latter seemed more expected, so he decided to go that route. If he got a few more punches than needed, well, it was worth it if he was gonna kiss John Laurens as soon as-

 _Wait_. 

Did he just...? Alex blinked as the thought swirled around in his head. Now that he thought about it, he had thought about dragging the freckled teenager's lips to clash with his own. Multiple times. It was just passing thoughts, he never dwelled too much on it. Like if John was looking cute today, he'd think something like, _I'd kiss him right now if I could._  And nothing would be wrong. Now, when he was thinking about it, a warm feeling blossomed in his chest, and not even he could fight off the smile the spread across his cheeks. A small, hysterical giggle escaped out of him before he could stop it, when he realized something.

_He was in love with John Laurens._

A warm flush spread across the hysterical teenager's face as tears streamed down his cheeks. Whether they were from genuine laughter, or from grief, that's something he didn't know.

Alexander Hamilton was in love with John Laurens. Like, in love with him. Not a simple crush, no no. He was helpless, absolutely helpless.

**P.O.V Switch: John**

John was just as anxious as Laf, Herc, and Eliza. Washington was driving, a tense look on his features. The car's bluetooth had automatically connected to Lafayette's phone, and the speakers were quietly crooning  _"Epic III"_  from a musical called  _"Hadestown: The Myth. The Musical."_ John was suppressing tears as the lyrics sunk into his mind. It was Orpheus singing to Hades about Persephone, and their story. And how everything changes over time. 

_"Suddenly, when he saw her there_  
Persephone, in her mother's garden   
The sun on her shoulders, wind in her hair  
 Smell the flowers she held in her hands, and the pollen that fell from her fingertips  
And suddenly Hades was a man, with a taste of nectar upon his lips, singing  
_La la la la la la la..."_

John's mind drifted to the first day he had met Alex as the music flooded in his ears, and tears collected in his eyes. The small teenager was so, well, tiny. And adorable. He had this...spark in his eyes, that terrified John, and sparked curiosity in the boy. His words were quick witted, smooth, and absolutely enchanting to listen to. John was pretty sure Alex could convince a ton of  _adults_ that  _Donald Trump_  was an  _alien,_ and that no aliens can be the United States President, it says so in the Constitution. Well, it actually said you have to be a natural born citizen to be President. Tomato, tomatoe. 

 _"And he keeps his head low, and he keeps his back bending_  
He grows so afraid that he'll lose what he owns  
But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending  
Is already gone."

The lyrics clung to John's mind, causing his breath to hitch. The last two lines of lyrics stuck to him.  _"But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending Is already gone."_ Those lyrics echoes in his mind. He didn't realize he was crying until a small, gentle hand wiped away the tears from his cheeks with a sweep of their thumb. When he looked up, Eliza was staring him in the eyes, a broken expression on her face. "Let it all out, Jack." She spoke softly, which reminded him too much of his mother. 

"I-Alex..." John's voice trailed off as the lyrics faded out. A new song came on, and a hysterical bark of laughter erupted out of him at the irony. Timone and Pumba's grieving whines about Simba flooded the car, and the gentle chorus began. Simba's lyrics were soon after, reminding John of himself. Nala soon began, and John was reminded of the curious look in Alex's eyes, one that spoke so many words John could keep up with. He was reminded of how closed off and careful Alex was when John brought up John's past. 

_"He's holding back, he's hiding, from what I can't decide.  
 Why won't he be the King I know he is, the King I see inside?" _

When they arrived at their destination, John was all cried out from the constant stream of sad love songs from musicals. Ranging from  _"Only Us"_  from  _"Dear Evan Hansen",_  to "On My Own" from  _"Les Misérables"._ When John had asked Lafayette why he had so many depressing songs, they shrugged and replied with, "It was when I was pining for Herc, and sometimes I want to just listen to sad songs." That worried John, but Laf assured him that they were okay.

When the teenagers entered the dingy motel, the police officers were gaining information from the woman at the front desk. Washington was also there, feeding in his own questions. Laf asked their father what they could do, and George replied with, "You guys go get lunch. Laf, drive safely." The teens wanted to protest, but they stopped themselves. Now back in the car, Laf held their boyfriend's hand. John's mind was clouded with thoughts, and then he suddenly realized something. 

" _Fuck._  Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." His whispered cursing attracted the attention of the other three teenagers in the car. 

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my fucking god I'm fucking dead."

"John?"

"I can't be fucking-"

"JOHN!" At Eliza's lioness roar, John snapped out of it. "Wh-"

"John, what's wrong?" Hercules interrupted, turning to stare John down with his practised Mother Hen Look. 

"I just realized something." John replied, a flush spreading across his cheeks as  _"I Won't Say (I'm In Love)"_ from  _"Hercules"_  came on. 

"What?" Laf questioned, eyeing him with a curious expression.

"I'm  _in love_ with Alex. Holy fucking shit I love Alex. HOLY SHIT." John realized, his face getting warmer and warmer. The car was silent, and then hysterical laughter erupted out of the three other teenagers. 

"I won the fucking bet!" Eliza exclaimed, which was surprising all together because one, Eliza doesn't curse, and two, what bet? John voiced his second question. "What bet?"

"We all bet like five dollars to see who admitted their love first, and now our only bet is on who makes the first move, and when you two get together." Lafayette answered, a mirthful laugh erupting from their lips as John's face reddened. 

"What the fuck, you guys!" John groaned, causing everyone to burst into peals of laughter. It's been about a week since they've last laughed. But for now, they just laughed and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackling noises* LAMS LAMS LAMS LAMS LAMS  
> I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO LOVE SONGS OKAY LET ME LIVE-
> 
> so i have a really angsty idea for the Lams when they reunite and i want to scream and get y'alls opinions. Should i include that last bit of angst before its family fluff and Lams fluff? like,, lemme know  
> also: i am n o t sorry for all the musical references. like, not at all. You guys should check out Hadestown. its really really good <3
> 
> EDIT: So apparently AO3 though this chapter was chapter 15 >:/   
> Sorry about the confusion!! :((  
> See y'all on the downlow lmao


	14. So Close, Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John receives an important phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e e t  
> i fuckin wombo combo'ed y'all  
> You're welcome ;)))   
> im so proud of myself lmao like???  
> I've had so much inspiration and I'm writing chapter eighteen already. I think this might be around 20 to 21 chapters 
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Threats Of Murder  
> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable!! If you see any warnings I missed, do not hesitate to tell me.

**P.O.V: Alex**

Arnold and his father were out of the house. Alex was left with the threat,  _"Walk out of this house, and you are fucking dead."_  That always puts you in a god mood, huh? No. So, Alex wandered the cabin, his face twisted into a scowl. The cupboards and drawers were locked, so Alex couldn't get a knife or a weapon. However, there was a pen on the counter. And James' phone. It was like Alex had struck gold when he saw the hand-held device. He thought about the minimal time he had to call someone. His first thought was to call Martha and George, someone he knew. But his logic argued. The police would be better. His heart won the heated debate. So, Alex carefully lifted the device, sucking in a deep breath. The phone didn't have a passcode, and opened right away. With shaking fingers, he opened up the phone app, and dialed a familiar number. It rang and rang, but nobody picked up. He tried another number. It dialed. He waited with bated breath. 

**P.O.V Switch: John**

The sudden ringing of his phone made John jump. He opened it up, and stared at the unknown number. "Should I answer it?" John asked Laf. They pursed their lips, then nodded. 

"Go ahead." 

John clicked answer, and speaker. "Hello?" The next words that came through the speaker was a  sob of relief, and a familiar voice ringing out. 

"JOHN! I-I can't believe it worked holy shit!! Holy fuck holy fuck when James finds out about this I am a dead man but Jesus Christ it's good to hear your voice. Listen, get the police, James and Arnold will be back soon. Uh, fucking hell, have the track this device. Fuck. I-I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared. John, they-they fucking-" Alex's voice cracked, dripping with terror. A few sobs were heard. 

"Al-Alex?" John said quietly.

"Y-yeah. Um, James left his phone here and I'm scared, so fucking scared so just. Track the phone." A creak was heard in the background. "Shit. They're back. I have to go." Alex's words were rushed. "I love you, tell everyone I love them, I'll see you soon, shit shit, fuck-" The call ended, leaving everyone in stunned silence. And then everyone started screaming. "ALEX!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK WE HAVE TO-LAF-"

"I KNOW!" Laf pressed down on the gas pedal. Hercules grabbed Laf's phone, and dialed a number. 

"George? We're on our way to the motel, fuck, Alex fucking called and he snuck on James' phone and we don't know if he's okay get someone to track down the number-" Her's voice was frantic, mirroring everyone else's emotion. Eliza and John were clinging to each other, openly sobbing and visibly shaking. 

They swerved into the motel parking lot, each of them jumping out and racing to George, who was standing beside a young man surrounded by technology. 

"Who's phone?" George asked immediately. John practically launched the phone at Washington, the unknown number on the screen. He gave it to the young man, who grinned and immediately set to work. "This'll take about ninety minutes, tops." 

"This is Cato, he is our best hacker, and our best tracker." Knox's voice said. A flush spread across Cato's dark skin. "Aw, I wouldn't say that, Sir. Our best tracker is Sybil and her bloodhound, Lydia." Cato replied, his fingers moving rapidly across a keyboard. 

**P.O.V Switch: Alex**

Alex was sitting on the couch in the living room, far from the kitchen. He was staring down at a book in his hands.  _Common Sense_ , by Thomas Paine. Too bad neither of the men in the household had any. Maybe they should re-read the book. Alex snorted at the joke he had made as he flipped the page. Thankfully, he hadn't been caught on James' phone. His mind flashed to the rushed conversation. He only had a few minutes to get everything out, and he used all of it up with nothing to spare. When lunch was called, Alex stormed to his room, gritting his teeth on how... _domestic_  James and Arnold were trying to be. It disgusted him. It reminded him of all his previous foster homes. Welcoming and warm on the outside, cruel and cold on the inside. Well, all that was before the Washingtons. 

Alex's lips twitched as he thought of when he roasted Seabury. "I'm a queen, thank you very much." He recited in a murmur. When he entered his "room", he shut and locked the door, then went to the hidden floor panel. He pulled it out, and grabbed the rolled up piece of paper. Then, using the pen he stole, Alex began planning. He scribbled down notes, pointed out flaws, did everything he could to make the insane plan work. He felt like a character from a Disney film. Rapunzel, was it? He was being locked in a "tower", the house, and was waiting to be freed, or escape. Hell, he even had his own Flynn Rider, John. Hercules would be the horse, Alex forgot the horse's name, and Lafayette would be at the castle. Martha and George would be the King and Queen. Alex was making an entire story of his own, in the story of Rapunzel. 

He was getting off track. Back to planning. He'd escape at night, using the shadows as his friends. He'd done this before. "Hello, old friends." Alex murmured to the shadows around the room. Grabbing the notebook he had found, Alex began to write in the surprisingly empty notebook. He was ready.

**P.O.V Switch: John**

Cato's voice broke through the tense silence. "Found them. Just outside of Ocean City, Maryland. A summer home made into an actual home. Called  _From Gold to Glory Number 101._ It is about three hours away, not including traffic." he informed. 

"Nicely done, Cato." Knox grinned at him, ruffling the young man's curly hair. Eliza hugged Cato tightly, a series of  _thank yous_  falling from her lips. John was soon after Eliza, the two squeezing the life out of the poor man. Laf joined the group hug. Soon enough, the four teenagers were squeezing Cato. 

"Guys, you're killing the poor man." George chuckled, though he was just as happy. He shot Martha a text, who was on her way already. Washington ushered the teenagers to the car, waiting for Martha to arrive. When she did, they began the long journey to Maryland. 

**P.O.V Switch: Alex**

It was currently dinnertime in the cabin. Alex waited in the room, waited for the sky to darken, the moon to shine through the locked window. He still had the copy of  _Common Sense._  A mirthful and malicious smirk grew on the boy's face. _They won't be needing it where they're going, now will they?_ Alex set down the book and notebook, walking over to the bed. He narrowed his eyes, and then began to drag the mattress off the bed. Alex pulled and pushed the mattress against the locked door.  _Just in case,_  he thought. He knew that he looked like a mess, mostly due to the malicious beatings he had been receiving throughout the single week he had been there. His hair was greasy. He'd be quite the surprise when he made it back to Mount Vernon. 

He was going to go home. Alex was going to see his friends,  _his family,_ again. Tears rushed to his eyes at the realization. These weren't tears of anguish, no no. They were tears of pure happiness, something he hadn't felt in a while. He continued to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in* *scREAMS* ALEX IS COMING BACK ALEX IS COMING BACK ALEX IS COMING BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!   
> Should I make you guys wait or should I post the rest of it throughout the week as a "fuck it" sort of gesture owo  
> Spring Break is next week for me btw so I'll probably start on another fic or smth idk  
> See y'all later >:)))


	15. How To Get A Boyfriend: A Memoir By Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's time of escape gets interrupted by something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey sobbing liKE YALL THIS FIC IS ABOUT TO BE OVER GODDAMNIT  
> AHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I SOBBED WHILE WRITING THIS??   
> I'M SPOILING ALL OF YOU OKAY AND FINISHING IT OFF TODAY  
> I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTERS LAST NIGHT ;U;
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
> -Implied/Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Tooth-rotting fluff  
> Like you all will cry at what Alex says I know I did

It was time. The moon shone on Alex, and he grinned. Finally, he was going to be free. He had removed the mattress, wanting to trick Arnold and James that Alex was asleep in the bed. He used his pillow to act as himself. Then, he peeled back the wallpaper that lead to the trapdoor. He opened it, and started to climb through the small opening, when the door was kicked open. He made eye contact with his father, who had a _gun,_  and both dark eyes widened. Alex scrambled in as James shouted, and slammed the door shut. He scrambled through the dark tunnel, using his senses to guide him. Panic bursted in his chest as he crawled as quick as he could. A gunshot was heard, and the panic turned to pain as he slammed his body against the concrete wall, the bullet grazing by him. Alex moved quicker. 

His mind was clouded with terror as he crawled. Alex was shaking, trying to move as quick as possible. He had the map of the secret passage in his pocket, and the books he had stolen were tied around his waist, using John's sweater he had. A shiver wracked Alex's body, but he continued on. He saw a ladder, lit by the moonlight streaming through the trapdoor. His way out. 

**P.O.V Switch: John**

Moonlight shone through the trees, dappling the forest floor as they sped after four police cruisers. The police vehicles had their alarms and lights on, guiding them through the trail. John stared out the window, excitement and dread pooling in his stomach. He was gripping the door handle of his seat, his knuckles white. He could see a cabin in the distance, all the lights on. 

Alex. They were going to get Alex back. "Hey, George?" he questioned, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to ask.

"Yes, John?"

"Do I have permission to uh...date Alex? I mean, if he you know, uh, well, um. Likes me back." there was silence following John's question. Eliza then said, "Called it." George laughed for a few minutes, before replying, "It's okay with me. I'd ask Lafayette that." 

They pulled up behind the police cars. John immediately jumped out, stalking up behind one of the cruisers. Two officers crept up to the door. There was movement in one of the windows, and then a few minutes later, there was a noise that struck immediate fear in John. A gunshot. The officers kicked down the wooden door, and officers swarmed the entrance. Washington stepped in front of John. "Stay back, and stay low." the adult murmured, and John noticed the rest of the group had joined him. The teenagers slowly backed up, waiting with baited breath. 

**P.O.V Switch: Alex**

Alex panted as he stared up at the ladder. He just needed to breathe. Then, Alex began climbing up the ladder. He pushed open the trap door, and clammored out. Sharp gasps came from Alex as he took in the scent of freedom. He made it. He fucking  _made it_. His attention was brought to the sound of police sirens. His eyes widened with absolute joy as he realized not only had he escaped, but he also could see his family again, earlier than he had planned. He bursted into a sprint, joyous tears streaming down his cheeks. The cold, crisp air couldn't even stop him. Giant peals of laughter erupted out of Alex as he ran. He passed the cabin, and was at the front of it almost immediately. He spotted a tall figure, standing beside a shorter, thinner figure. They looked alert, before dark brown eyes met lighter brown eyes. 

More tears streamed down his cheeks as he bursted into a sprint, as did the two adult figures, as well as six teenage figures. He was scooped up by George, and embraced tightly in a nine-person group hug. Everyone was laughing, sobbing, and grinning brightly. His face was peppered with kisses from Martha, and she gently took his face in her hands. Her eyes swept over the bruises on his eye and cheek. "I'm so sorry we couldn't come sooner, baby." she said softly. 

"I'm okay." Alex replied, tears still bubbling down his cheeks. The group hug separated, everyone individually squeezing the life out of him. Alex wiped his face from the tears. There was one person he had yet to embrace. Laurens. Then, hazel eyes met his. John's eyes glinted a blueish green in the moonlight, making them even more beautiful than they already were. It was as if time stopped. Then, someone shoved Alex and John toward each other. They were inches apart, staring at one another. Alex's tears had trickled to a stop and John reached a hand out to cup his cheek, a thumb swiping away the tears. The flesh beneath John's hand was starting to heat up as his face moved closer to Alex's, and suddenly there were a pair of lips on his own. 

It was gentle and sweet, and it felt like forever till the broke apart. Alex's cheeks were dark red, his mouth parted slightly. His exact thoughts were:  _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY FUCK JOHN JUST KISSED ME OH MY FUCK THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS AHHH JOHN LIKES ME JESUS FUCK I WANT TO KISS HIM UNFOLLOW ME THIS IS GONNA BE THE ONLY THING I TWEET ABOUT FOR FOREVER HOLY FUCK oh my god his lips are really soft like??? wait he's staring aLEX DO SOMETHING-_

"Wow." Alex breathed, causing John to flush as their friends laughed and cooed at the same time. Then, loud shouting and cursing sounded pulled the group's attention to the entrance. Benedict Arnold was cuffed and being dragged towards a police car as his rights were being read to him. Then, cold eyes met Alex's.

"You fucking bastard killed your father!" A cold feeling washed over Alex. He glanced at the door to the cabin, where a body bag was being lifted out. Now Alex was an orphan. He stalked over to Arnold, hearing someone follow after him. He stopped a few feet from the man who had scarred Alex. Then, he glanced at the body bag. Back to Benedict. 

" _Good. I do not wish to have garbage in my family anymore._ " Alex said lowly, his eyes cold and emotionless. Arnold was shoved in the car, and Alex backed up. He sighed quietly, then turned to his new family. "I'd rather have people who love me. My mother, my brother, my cousin." he began, "They were my blood family. Now, my family is George and Martha Washington, Elizabeth, Angelica, and Peggy Schuyler, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan." he paused for a moment, and glanced to his side. Laurens had a hurt expression on his face. John opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alex. "John Laurens, however, is not only my family, but he is one of my best friends, one of my closest confidants, and my soulmate." While Alex was talking, he was walking over to the freckled teenager, who was flushed. "My mom always told me I'd fall for my best friend. I didn't think that would be true, until I met you. If I were in a duel, you would be my second. You,  _mon cher ami,_  are someone I can rely on. One of the few people I can trust with any secret.  You, my dear Laurens, are _mi alma._ " With that, Alex had to lean up to capture a stunned-into-silence John Laurens in a gentle kiss. 

When he broke from Laurens, he found that tears were streaming down the freckled teenager's cheeks. "Shit, did I say something wrong?" He glanced back at the others for help, but they looked as stunned at John. "Um, guys?" Alex's cheeks warmed with embarrassment. 

"That," Peggy began, wiping away tears, "Was the sweetest and gayest shit I have ever heard, Hammie. I think John is going into shock." The silence was shattered by her voice. Eliza snapped out of it, and began scolding Peggy for cursing. The rest seemed to break out of it, but Alex was silently begging for death and help. He glanced back at Laurens, and poked him gently in the cheek. "Uhm. John? Johnny? Jack? Jack of trades? Laurens. Uh, Laurens? You're scaring me ¿Estás bien?" The Spanish seemed to break Laurens out of the trance. 

"Are you okay?" Alex repeated, in English this time. 

"I'm feeling really, really gay right now, if that's what you're asking." John replied, flushed completely red. 

"We should leave the love birds alone," Laf began, ushering the others to the cars. By now, the police had gone. Alex sat down on the ground, and beaconed John to sit as well. 

"So..." Alex began, his cheeks reddening. 

"So." John echoed. 

"Do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?" "I kinda want to kiss you right now?" They spoke at the same time. John coughed. "You go first." Alex offered. 

"I kinda want to kiss you." John admitted. 

"That's a relief." Alex sighed, placing a hand over his chest. John raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I was gonna say, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Alex hummed

"Yea, of course. When did you um, realize it?"

"A few hours ago. I realized before I called you that I loved you. Obviously I've been interested in you since day one, but I realized that you were my soulmate. Whether platonic, or romantic, I didn't want to live in a world without you." Alex glanced down, before realizing John's sweater was still tied tightly around his waist, and the books were still attached to him. He untied the sweater, and held it out to John. "Here. I kinda had it with me for a while. It kinda kept me from losing my mind and choking my father to death and then stab Arnold with a pen."

"You should have, honestly." John replied, causing the two to laugh. He stood up, and held out a hand to Alex. Alex took his hand, and he was lifted to his feet. "You can keep the sweater, by the way."

"It doesn't smell like you anymore." Alex hummed, picking back up the books. 

"You're adorable. Wear the sweater, you must be freezing." John shot back, before sweeping Alex off his feet bridal-style. Alex squeaked, and immediately grappled onto John's neck. "What was that for?"

"I just want to carry you. Put the sweater on,  _mi pequeño león._ " John hummed, stopping in his steps to let Alex put on the sweater. When he did, John continued the last few feet to Martha's car. He set Alex down gently, knowing their friends-as well as Alex's  _parents_ -were watching them. John opened up the door, allowing Alex to hop in first, before following. They sat beside each other, already expecting the question. Lafayette was in the driver's seat, Hercules beside him. Alex guessed the Washingtons and Schuylers were in the other car.

"So...?" Lafayette asked, a bit too excitedly. Rather than replying, John pressed a kiss to Alex's hair, then said, "Mhm."

The cars began to leave the cabin. Alex glanced back at the empty home, rolled down the window beside him, stuck out his middle fingers at the cabin, and shouted, "Good-fucking-bye!" When Alex rolled back up the window, he leaned against John. "I'm finally home." Was all Alex murmured, before sleep overcame him, and he drifted off to John gently humming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAMS IS TOGETHER LAMS IS TOGETHER LAMS IS TOGETHER  
> IM SOBBING ALREADY   
> ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS  
> ONE MORE FUCKING CHAPTER AND IM STILL CRYING


	16. The World Was Wide Enough For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, featuring a funeral, and Lams being Lams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear readers, 
> 
> okay so im actually crying because this fic is over. when i first began this, i thought nobody would read it, and that i was wasting my time. it turns out, i was incorrect. there have been so many people supporting me, the lovely comments screaming at me, and my mind has been motivating me to finish it. so, thank you. thank you to all of you who have read this. there will be more in this series, do not fret. this is just the beginning. i will be taking requests, doing one shots, i might even do a fic of senior year if you guys want me to. so, thank you all so so much for the support.  
> No warnings this chapter, guys.

"Are you sure you want to go?" John asked his boyfriend as he helped Alex tie his tie. 

"I want to say one last goodbye to the fucker before forgetting about him completely. Besides, you'll be there. We can go on our first official date without Laf and the others stalking us like parents." Alex replied, pressing a kiss to John's lips. The two were preparing to go to James Hamilton's funeral, and Alex chose to go. Alex was still a Hamilton, but he was officially adopted by George and Martha two months after the whole fiasco. When asked if he wanted to change his name to Washington, Alex gently declined, saying that he wanted to keep the Hamilton bloodline going, to create a better future. (Besides, Alexander James Washington doesn't have the same ring to it as Alexander James Hamilton does.) 

Alex and John made their way to the front door, Alex pausing only to give his parents a hug. He had opened up to them about his past, and after an hour of crying, agreed to go to therapy for anxiety and PTSD he had gained from the abusive homes, as well as the hurricane, and basically his entire life. His therapist's name was Nancy Morgan Hart, a kind young woman who was very patient with him. However, Alex still had nightmares, and panic attacks when storms came and went. But he had friends, he had family to support him through it.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Alex said warmly as he took John's hand, and the two walked out the front door. "Be safe! And not just on the road!" Peggy shouted after them, and Alex could hear the wink in her voice. "Pegs, I'm ace!" Alex shouted back, without looking at the girl.

John chuckled as he opened the passenger door of his car for Alex. "That girl is full of innuendos." the freckled teenager laughed. Alex nodded, getting into the car, and shutting the door. "I wouldn't want it any other way, if I'm honest." He replied as John got into the driver's seat, and started the car. The taller of the two held out his hand, which Alex took. They pulled out of the driveway, and were on their way to the funeral.

**...**

 Alex stood in front of the small audience, his lips pursed. Only his father's close friends had arrived, bitter looks on their faces.  He locked eyes with John, who nodded in encouragement.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alexander Hamilton, James' second son. I'm going to be completely honest. My father was a shit father. He got drunk, slapped my mother around, and left. My mother took it all in, to guard me and my brother. My mom kicked him out when I was around ten, after he had hit both me and my brother for the first time. I realized that day that I never wanted to become that man. I hated his guts. So, years pass and my mother dies, my brother goes missing, a hurricane destroys my town, and many foster homes later I wind up at the Washingtons. I didn't trust them. It took a while, but I eventually came to love them. My father came to pick me up, stating he had the courts behind him. He kidnapped me by holding a gun against my head. I was gone for a week, before I broke out the same day the police arrived. That was the day the bastard you all know, and probably hate, took a bullet to the head. He killed himself. Sometimes, I blame myself. Other times, I'm glad he's dead. I'm glad he died. I'm glad that the last bad person in my life has disappeared. Now, I have a loving family, two new parents, and a very endearing boyfriend. I have kept the name "Hamilton", only because I hope to continue on my family's name, and to create some good out of my bloodline. I decided to come to this funeral to say one last fuck you to my father. So," he glared hot embers at the casket, "Fuck you, James Hamilton Senior. You were never good in my life. I hope you rot in Hell. You tried to break me, you and Benedict Arnold. But you didn't. Congratulations, I hope the Furies set up eternal punishment for you." He finished. Gazing back across the crowd, he saw looks of disbelief, amazement, and respect. "Thank you." Light applause followed Alex as he stepped down from the podium. He returned to John. 

The funeral director nodded, and then began speaking. "We will now bury James Hamilton Senior." As the casket lowered into the hole, Alex stalked forward, and dropped a single orange lily. "Hatred." he murmured, his eyes burning with the emotion. 

**...**

After the funeral had ended, John noticed Alex's tense shoulders. "Love, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked softly, lifting Alex's hand to press against his lips. 

"Sure. Where to?" Alex replied, relaxing slightly at the affectionate move. 

"I was thinking we could go to Cedar Knoll." John hummed. Alex glanced at his boyfriend. "Why don't we just go to Pepes?" the shorter questioned.

"Today is Treat Alex day, dearest." Alex blushed, but then asked, "Treat Alex day? And how will that go down?" 

"First, we get lunch, then we go to the bookstore. As many books as you please, I'll purchase for you. Then, we go to see Love, Simon. Finish the day off with dinner, and you'll be back by curfew."

"Curfew..?"

"G-Wash talked to me after we started dating. Gave me the Dad Talk and everything. You curfew is eleven o'clock on weekends, and ten o'clock on weekdays. With the exception of watching movies late at night. You've just gotta tell them when you're gonna be late for curfew."

"Oh my god."

**...**

Their day went rather quickly, from a delicious lunch, to John having to carry a bag of heavy books because he insisted, to both of the crying at the movie. It ended with a lovely dinner, and John arriving at the estate as the clock struck eleven. Alex had fallen asleep on their way home. John chuckled warmly, and opened up the passenger's door. He gently scooped his boyfriend up, carrying him bridal style, and padded up the steps to the front door. The door was unlocked, and John carefully opened it, while carrying a bundle of Alex. He took off his shoes, and quietly walked upstairs to Alex's room. Dumping the sleeping teenager on the soft bed, John began to strip Alex down, something that happened commonly due to how little sleep Alex usually got, and how often he fell asleep on John, the couch, or anywhere but his bed. John had learned how to put on Alex's clothes for him, and expertly swaddled him up in a t-shirt and pants with stars decorating them. Tucking the blanket around his sleeping boyfriend, John then left the room to retrieve the bag of left-overs and books. 

He put the books away first, setting them on Alex's desk. As he was putting away the food, a sudden voice made him jump. "You are the best boyfriend ever." murmured a half-asleep Alex. 

John turned, and chuckled quietly. "Lexi, you should be asleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, I woke up cold." Alex replied, his words slurred. John sent a quick text to his father, saying he was sleeping over. Now, John's relationship with his father was a bit rocky. It hadn't started out well, with his father being conservative, and John being a liberal. It was slowly mending back together after a very emotional night that ended with John screaming at his father that "Mom knew I was gay, and she still loved me, so why the fuck is it different with you?!" as tears streamed down his cheeks. John had stormed out of his house, and emotional mess, and called Alex as he sobbed. Alex had snuck out, taken Lafayette's car out for a spin to pick up John, and returned in under fifteen minutes. Alex had been learning to drive at the time, and was very careful. Now, Alex was  still stuck with a permit, but he was getting better at driving. He had gotten the permit late, after his sixteenth birthday, so he had to wait. 

John was snapped out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed. He glanced at the message, an amused laugh escaping him as he read it. His father was rather awkward when it came to Alex and John. Of course, it was from years of despising liberals and the LGBTQ+ community, but now he was changing his views to not be so...harsh. John's father had to take a class to get used to John's open sexuality, and how to act around him. It was funny for John as Henry Laurens, the most conservative Senator in the universe, deliver a "I May Not Agree With Your Views, But I Accept Them" speech. But he was also really, really happy his father was trying to accept him.

"Let's get you back to bed, little lion." John hummed, lifting up his boyfriend once again, and walking up the stairs as Alex gave half-hearted complaints about how he was awake enough to walk himself. 

John gently laid Alex down on the bed, before making his way to the closet. He always kept some of his clothes in Alex's bedroom, in case he impulsively decides to spend the night. He stripped out of the nice clothing and into comfortable pajamas, featuring a shirt with a cartoon turtle waving a rainbow flag, and pants decorated in cartoon turtles. He laid down on Alex's bed, beside his boyfriend, and pulled the covers over the two of them. He fell asleep rather quickly, murmuring out a "goodnight, love." to Alex as he cuddled up to John. A soft breeze picked up outside, the night completely silent. Everything had turned out wonderful in the end. Alexander Hamilton was at complete bliss and peace, as a pale, ghastly woman looked over him, a smile on her features. Her whisper was a gentle caress on Alex's sleeping cheek.

_"There's a million things you haven't done, mijo. I'll be with you always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. that's the end of this story. alex got his happy ending. however, this is only a happy beginning. i'm planning on so many things, like i said previously. if you have a request, put it in my inbox on tumblr, @alamau, or contact me on wattpad, @alamau   
> again, thank you so so much for the comments, kudos, everything. 
> 
> sincerely, me.

**Author's Note:**

> We got some baby Lams and baby Mullette in there! So that was the beginning of my fic. Please tell me any errors, I’m still new to this website. (Seriously, I just got my account this week.) Stay tuned for next week’s chapter! :D


End file.
